Growing Up
by aboywhowantedtobegod
Summary: Modern University AU. Blake, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss are all room mates, living in a student accommodation and are attending Beacon University. This story follows their first year at uni. Rated M for swears and smut. Cover image not mine, belongs to breakfastbooty on tumblr, image breakfastbooty-tumblr-com-post-128162909835. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1:Where did you sleep last night

_(Summary: It is two weeks before term time starts at __Beacon__University__, and Blake has decided to get a room at the nearby student accommodation,arriving a bit early.)_

Blake dragged her two suitcases that carried her life possessions. The rest she had deemed unnecessary, and left it at her mother Cinder's house, the same house she had lived since birth. She would've liked to have come along to help her unpack, or to wish her farewell at the very least, but she sadly had work, and her bosses refused to give the day off. Stepping into the reception of the building, she stepped towards a young man who sat at a desk. He was quite handsome, with a short beard, brown eyes and short brunette hair. Noticing her, he looked up from his computer and addressed her with a friendly smile.

"Hello, are you here to check in?

"Uh, yes, I am."

"Ok, cool, what is your name?"

"Blake Belladonna"

"Hi Blake, I'm Jamie, nice to meet you," Jamie outstretched his arm, waiting for a handshake. Blake took his hand and shook it firmly a couple of times.

"Nice to meet you

Still smiling, he clacked at a few keys, slipped her a piece of paper and a biro pen.

"Ok, Blake, I see your reservation here. Just fill out this form, and I'll get your keys!"

"Yeah, that's ok," Blake answered Jamie, who walked off into the back of his office, looking for her keys. Blake looked down and filled out the information. It was pretty easy, considering it asked for her name, contact information and other information she knew off by heart. She signed it just in time for Jamie to return with a key and an oval shaped piece of plastic.

"Ok, this thing here is an electronic key. It'll let you get into the building and into your room. The key is for your PO box. Now, you filled out your form?"

Blake handed it over to Jamie, who quickly checked through it. Finally, he looked up from the sheet and spoke to her again.

"OK, that looks all good. Now, if you follow me, I'll just show you to your room and you can get to unpacking!"

**oo0oo**

"…and this is your room. Now if you see any damages in here or in the kitchen, you should take a picture and report them within forty eight hours after picking up your keys. So, I'll just leave you to unpack. Bye!"

"Ok thank you! Bye!" Blake waved to Jamie as he walked out of the door and out into the corridor. Blake decided to leave her room as well, exploring the flat.  
The flat was a collection of individual bedrooms – no doubt all looking the same as Blake's – with a shared kitchen and lounge. The bed room had a single bed, a desk at the far end of the room, two sets of bookshelves stuck to the wall, a mirror, a wardrobe and an ensuite bathroom which only had a sink, shower and toilet. Blake wondered back into the kitchen and sprawled out on the one of the couches. The lounge/ kitchen area was quite spacious, the cupboards and fridge lined the wall, and the breakfast bar separated the kitchen area from the lounge area. The lounge was simplistic but cosy with two couches and an armchair of matching fabrics surrounding a small wooden coffee table. Getting up before she got too comfortable in her spot, she organised her thoughts and decided what to do with the remainder of the day.

Well, Blake thought to herself, I might as well unpack so that way it's done. Then I can just chill here, grab a book, listen to some tunes, make some coffee and wait for my room mates to come.

The only things she brought besides her clothes were books, music and coffee supplies. The rest she could get with the money her grandmother had generously gave to her ("Blake, don't worry about how much I have given you. I wanted to help you") or saved up from working in her dad's bookshop. Unpacking was easy: all the clothes were put away neatly in the wardrobe – tops folded neatly, bottoms hanging on from the rail - toiletries sat organized in her bathroom and her books neatly organized by the author's names in alphabetical order. Proud of how quickly she organized herself, Blake took herself and her copy of "Lord of the Rings: the Return of the King" through to the kitchen. Sitting the book on the table, she quickly prepared herself a cup of coffee and set up her iPod so that she could listen as she read. Putting her now full mug on the coffee table that sat in between the couches, she lay across the couch and opened up to her bookmarked page, continuing where she had left off from the night before.

**oo0oo**

By the time Blake had finished her book, it was already eleven at night. She looked up, surprised. No one else had moved in, it was still just her. The loneliness didn't bother her – she enjoyed her peace and quiet – yet, she had wanted to meet new people. A million thoughts rushed through her head.  
Was she early? Why had they not moved in yet? How long was it just going to be? What would her flat mates be like? Too many unanswered questions, and they just kept on piling up. She got up and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of cider and drank deeply from the bottle, hoping to calm the influx of thoughts going through her head. Instead, she heard a slight burr from her pocket and looked to see her mum was phoning her. Unlocking her phone, she answered quickly.

"Hello?"

_"Hi baby! Just phoning to see how you are. Have you settled in alright?"_

"Yeah, got all my stuff sorted."

_"Good! Any of your flat mates moved in?"_

"Nope"

_"No? Huh, that's weird…they might be in tomorrow. You going to be alright all by yourself?_

"Yes mum, I'll be fine" Blake smiled slightly at her mother's concern.

_"Ok. Good night Blake! Dad and I love you!"_

"Night mum. Love you guys too. Bye." Blake hung up, smiling. She kind of wished her mum had moved up with her, that way someone else could've been with her, some company to break the silence. Why were none of her flat mates here yet? Blake shrugged, draining her bottle of cider and putting it in the bin. Her mum was probably right.  
She decided to go to bed, picking her iPod up from her base and stripped herself naked before she jumped into bed. She would shower in the morning. She flicked through the "Song list" until she came across what she was looking for. Picking the song, she adjusted herself so that she lay comfortably and closed her eyes as the first few lyrics played out.

_"My girl,  
My girl,  
don't lie to me,  
Tell me where did you sleep last night…"_

_(Notes: Ok guys, just working on an idea I had ever since I moved out, and I decided I need a break from my other story. Was not 100% sure how to go abut this idea, but I wanted to put it to paper. I always find the first chapter hardest to write, then afterwards it's all down hill from there, so bear with me. Also, in this AU, Cinder is Blake's mother. Hope you enjoy and adios!)_


	2. Chapter 2: With You friends

_(Summary: it is day two for Blake living in her new flat, and she finds out that she has new guests!)_

Blake awoke after a pleasant night's sleep. Soft grey daylight dully lights up her room. She rolls over to pick up her phone from her bedside table.

1:38pm.

Oh, for fuck sake. Blake face palmed with both of her hands and groaned. She had wanted to go into town and get some stuff done early. Despite every fibre of her being telling her to stay in bed for five more minutes, Blake grudgingly rolled out of bed, fished out some clean underwear, a plain white shirt and some black skinny jeans, and jumped in the shower, washing as fast as she could. She barely dried herself, flew on her clothes, slipped on her boots and her leather jacket, and headed out towards town

**oo0oo**

"…here are your keys. You two enjoy your stay!"

The woman from reception who had guided Yang and Ruby to her new room left them with a smile. The sisters dropped both of their own suitcases on the floor, and Ruby sat herself on one of the tall chairs that surrounded the breakfast bar, while Yang sprawled out on one of the couches. She looked up at her little sister - who was fishing through her bag pack for tea and milk – and smiled. This was going to be a great opportunity for Ruby. Though they promised to share the same room in the flat, she would still meet new people and make friends. Yang noticed the door open to reveal her uncle Qrow. The old grizzled man smiled softly at the two girls, walking over to Ruby and kissing his young niece on the top of her head. He spoke in his soft husky voice.

"You two be good now, ya hear?"

The two girls nodded, and Ruby beamed as her uncle ruffled her hair. He walked over to Yang, who had stood up from her couch and embraced the slightly shorter man in her muscular arms. Quietly, he whispered to Yang.

"And you take care of her too,"

She'll be fine. She's a big girl, she doesn't need me, Yang wanted to reply. Instead, she whispered back with her usual response.

"Always do,"

Pulling away, Qrow smiled and slapped her shoulder in appreciation. He nodded to her in an understanding manner. He finally strode towards the kitchen door, still looking at his nieces.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it. I'll phone you later on tonight, bye!" said Qrow, not aiming the statement at either one of the girls in particular.

"Bye!"

"See ya later!"

Then the door to the kitchen slammed shut, and it was just Yang and Ruby. Yang lay back on the couch she had claimed for herself, and Ruby started to unpack. She popped back up with a set of mugs, putting one on the breakfast bar, and she was about to put the others away, but she stopped for a second when she realized it was occupied. Yang looked at Ruby, who looked into the cupboard slightly surprised.

"Everything alright?"

****"Yeah…Yang, I think someone else moved in before us"

Yang got up from her seat, and leaned over the breakfast bar, peeking into the cupboard to see what she meant. She found a set glasses and plain cream coloured mugs.

"How come we haven't seen her yet?"

Yang shrugged.

"Maybe she went out? We'll see her soon"

**oo0oo**

Blake got her precious cargo easily. She bought herself some food, as well as some vodka and cider. She bent to into her pocket to fish out her key when a tall old man opened the door for her, and stepped out the way to allow her by. She smiled, and thanked him for his kindness, unaware that it was Qrow, the uncle of two of her new room mates. She went to the elevator and clicked to the second floor.

"OH WAIT! HOLD THE ELEVATOR!"

Blake saw the old man who had let her in, and tapped the button to open up the door to the elevator. He stepped through the doors, and slid against the wall.

"Which floor you heading to?"

"Ugh, second floor,"

Blake smiled. Qrow returned the smile and they shared the journey up in silence. But when she saw Qrow walking along with her, she felt a little uncomfortable, so she asked him where he was going, to put her mind at ease,

"Room three. My nieces are living there."

"Ah," Blake smiled again. Not only did she feel slightly more at peace, she felt a little pang of excitement. Though she was a bit of an introvert, and at times preferred the company of her books to other humans, she did enjoy meeting new people whenever the opportunity arose. Opening the door, she held the door open to allow Qrow to come in. Blake wondered into the kitchen to put away her groceries, only to find her new room mates.

The first person she saw was the small girl sat by the breakfast bar, who turned and waved cheerfully at her. She was a small cute woman. She had short dark brunette hair which was dip dyed a deep scarlet. She had large silver eyes, which gleamed brightly at Blake. She wore a red hoodie, black jeans, and a pair of black and red trainers.  
She then noticed the woman lying on the couch. Busty was the first word that came into Blake's mind. Beautiful was the second. She wore a pair of black jeans and a guns 'n' roses t-shirt, accompanied with a leather jacket. She had a long thick mane of golden hair, and soft lilac eyes. She looked up and waved to Blake.

"Hey there"

Blake was about to introduce herself to the girls when Qrow pushed by, flashing a set of keys.

"Forgot my car keys,"

He disappeared almost as soon as he had appeared, much to Blake's surprise. Recomposing herself, she finally addressed her new flat mates.

"Hi, I'm Blake,"

The smaller girl got off her chair, while the tall blonde got up and walked towards Blake. The small girl hugged Blake, and though it surprised her, she returned the hug, smiling slightly.

"I'm Ruby!"

The small girl pulled away and went to grab her tea, jumping up onto the breakfast and sipping it quickly. Yang hugged Blake, but not as excitedly as Ruby did. Yang whispered silently into her ear.

"Don't worry, she does that with everyone"

She lingered onto Blake's touch a little longer than Ruby did, but not so much that it was embarrassing,

"I'm Yang,"

She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a small 330ml bottle of Kopparberg and popped it open with her teeth, causing Blake to flinch. She didn't know how people did that without chipping their teeth. Yang leaned in and pulled another one out, tilting it to Blake.

"You want one?"

Blake thought about it for a second. It was late afternoon. Normally, she would wait until around seven to start drinking and she preferred stiffer drinks. Then again, she was never one to turn down free booze, and she didn't want to appear impolite. Besides, maybe a little bit of alcohol was just the social lubrication she needed. She took it from Yang's hand gently.

"Thanks"

Yang nodded and sat herself on a chair next to her sister, and turned to Blake, who propped herself against the countertop opposite the sisters.

"So, Blake, when did you move in? You just get here or?"

"I moved in yesterday"

And just like that, the girls engaged in conversation, helping themselves to cider from the fridge as soon as they finished a bottle. Blake found out Yang worked at her Uncle Qrow's garage as mechanic, and Ruby used to work as a part time waiter. They came from the city of Vale, and were raised by Qrow after their parents died in a car crash. Blake could sympathize with them. Her real parents had passed away the same way, but she was lucky enough to be adopted by Cinder and her husband, Tukson (though she wasn't ready to tell Yang and Ruby that. Not yet.).  
Yang went to keep building on what she had learned under Qrow's wing and was studying mechanical engineering; Ruby said she wished to become a doctor so that she could help people, so she decided on human biology and biomedicine. Blake herself went on to computer game design: she had enjoyed 3D modelling in her old school's graphical communication class and programming in her computing class, so she picked a course that she imagined incorporated the two.

Pretty soon, they had gone from the serious nature of the looming idea of university to simple matters, like alcoholic drink of choice to favourite film. Even when afternoon surrendered to night and Ruby decided to call it an early night, Yang and Blake still talked passionately with each other about anything that came to mind. Blake had never met anyone she had felt so comfortable around, and Yang found her new friend was a lot more interesting than most people she knew. Only when they heard the birds tweeting outside did they realize that they had spent the whole night talking. Yang got from her chair, stumbling a little: maybe she had more than she thought. Giggling slightly, Yang announced what they were both thinking.

"Maybe we need to go to bed."

Pushing herself away from the counter, Blake nodded and accompanied Yang to her room, which just so happened to be next door to hers. Yang turned to Blake.

"Well, this is me. Uh, Good night, Blake"

"Good night Yang,"

Blake stepped into her room, stripped down to her usual naked self and tucked herself into bed, relieved that she was landed with such lovely room mates.

_(Notes: Ok, I'm not sure about this chapterIf you couldn't guess, im half basing this around my own experiences of moving in. Also, Imma do a thing and try and name each of the chapters after song titles. As for pairing Tukson and Cinder as Blake's adoptive parents...I have no excuse. I like to think if things were different in the RWBY universe, they would be perfect for each other. I know i played the bumblebee romance a little too early, but since decided to edit it after people kept on asking about it. Enjoy guys!)_


	3. Chapter 3: Extraordinary Girl

_(Summary: Yang celebrates moving in by having a small get-together.)_

Yang awoke from her peaceful sleep, stretching away the tender comfort in her muscles and rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. She got up from her bed and slipped into a pair of slippers, trudging to the kitchen. She flicked the lights on in the kitchen, and flinched slightly as the gloom of the room gave way to the glaring light. She bent down into her cupboard and groaned when she remembered all her cutlery and kitchenware was still sitting in her room. Yawning, she walked slowly back into her room, straight into the slim, hunched-over figure of Blake, causing the shorter raven haired girl to accidentally head butt Yang's boobs.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

Blake opened her mouth up in shock, and slowly looked up into Yang's lilac eyes, her face tomato red from embarrassment.

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry, Yang!"

"No it's alright," Muttered a still tired Yang, massaging the area where her chest met Blake's forehead. Her witty mind slowly started whirring though, she smiled slightly as she thought of a playful jab.

"So do you always motorboat girls after meeting them the night before?"

Despite her embarrassment, Blake couldn't help but giggle at the comment. She would have come up with a witty response, but it was early in the morning: she needed her coffee first.

"You coming for breakfast?"

Yang tried to think of a funny sex related pun, but her mind was being slow. Instead she answered with:

"I need to get my kitchen… stuff,"

Blake lazily pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"It's cool, you can borrow some of my stuff," She muttered, not waiting for Yang to follow. Well, you coulda told me that before I had to make the trek back to my room, thought Yang. It wasn't that far, but when you are just up in the morning, the distance between the bed and kettle is a mission.

**oo0oo**

Both of them in the kitchen, Yang stood over the oven frying some bacon, while Blake was perched on one of the chairs by the breakfast bar, sipping delicately on her black coffee, slowly waking up. Finally, she spoke up.

"No, by the way,"

"Hm?" Yang peered away from the saucepan, raising her eyebrows in question.

"No, I don't normally motorboat girls after meeting them."

Yang took a second to remember what she was talking about, then replied, a witty response on the edge of her tongue.

"Boy, do I feel special."

Blake gave a single chuckle, rubbing the bridge of her nose. It's too early for sarcasm, Yang, Blake thought to herself. Yang smiled at the reaction she got from her new room mate and turned back to her cooking, flipping it over with a pair of tongs before it got a chance to burn.

"Hey, just because I accidentally walked into your boobs, don't think that I'm easy," laughed Blake.

"Fair play," chuckled Yang, flipping her cooked bacon slices onto her toasted bread. Putting brown sauce on her bread, she served it up as a sandwich and wolfed down her breakfast. Blake looked away, slightly disgusted, straight in the direction of a sleepy Ruby, who wore a loose black tank top and pyjama bottoms decorated with roses.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey Ruby, you want some breakfast?"

**oo0oo**

Blake lay on her bed, halfway through her copy of "Ninjas of love", when she heard a light knock from her door. Placing a book mark, she quickly slid the book under her bed and went to answer it, finding Yang. She had done her makeup, and she was dressed in a simple black tube top along with some white camouflaged patterned trousers, brandishing a bottle of Jack Daniel's.

"Please don't make me drink alone,"

"um…sure, just let me get dressed,"

Yang snorted.

"You look fine. Come on over,"

"Alright, fine,"

Blake followed Yang to the kitchen, admiring what she saw. Yang had a beautiful muscular back and toned arms, with a huge dragon tattoo covering her back, and a set of tribal tattoos running down her left arm and stopping just at her wrist. She had a simple black flame dancing around her right wrist. Blake loved them.

"Where did you get your tattoos done?"

Yang smiled.

"There is a shop in town called Ink Stains,"

"You too, huh?"

Yang turned around, just as Blake pulled up the sleeves of her shirt to reveal intricate black ink on both her arms. They were beautifully designed, art mixed in with tribal tattoos. Yang looked up, impressed.

"I thought you said you never been in the city,"

"I said I've rarely been in the city" Blake raised her eyebrows at Yang.

"Ohhh," Yang turned around as she felt heat rise in her cheeks, stroking the back of her shaggy mane. When they reached the kitchen, Blake pulled out a bottle of store brand vodka.

"So why we drinking?" questioned Blake as she and Yang unscrewed the caps of their bottles.

"Well, some friends of mine are coming over and we are supposed to be going out to a club later, but we aren't going to stay long. I don't want to wake up Ruby" said Yang, wincing as she took a large swig of her whiskey.

"Do you think Ruby will want to come with us?" Blake asked, as she got a glass and a bottle of coke to mix her vodka with.

"She's seventeen, so even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be allowed into the club, so…" Yang shrugged, putting her bottle down on the breakfast bar.

"Anyway, cheers" Blake announced, clinking her glass against Yang's bottle, and they both took a healthy swig, the first of many drinks that night.

_(Notes: Im sorry if this seems rushed, but I stayed up all night and my brain isnt working properly hahaha. Also, I feel like i have repeated myself alot so if i have, be sure to tell me. I stopped at when they start drinking to represent Blake being blackout drunk, i dont know. I decided to edit it after everyone was saying i played the romance too quickly. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, even though i did it on like 2 hours sleep. Also, here is the link to the tattoo inspirations: post/85023214524/mafia-blake-by-romanimp-yang-by-xuunies-just) _


	4. Chapter 4: Take Me Out

_(Summary: Yang and Blake have a rough hangover, and can't remember the events of last night. Ruby treats them to her hangover cure breakfast and an afternoon out to the cinema while they try to piece together what happened the night before. Contains some fluffy cuddles.)_

Yang tried to lift herself from her bed, but fell back down when she felt the immense pain within the cranium of her skull. The night out clubbing in Vale had taken a toll on the poor girl's body, covered in bruises and scratches from falling over and maybe even getting into a fight.

Yang was no stranger to nights out in Vale, but no amount of clubbing could prepare you for the hangover that would surely follow. She finally rolled out of bed, and slipped on her slippers to make her way to the kitchen. She honestly felt like a zombie today, and she was pretty sure she could pass for one. Between the grogginess from a rough night's sleep, the bruises and scratches that covered her body, the way her head her head felt heavy, and how she shambled across the hallway, she was pretty sure she could pass for an undead monster.

She opened the door, the smell of bacon roasting filling her nose. She saw her sister dancing between the oven, kettle and microwave…and a seemingly equally hungover Blake, who sat at the breakfast bar with her head in her hands. Yang half smiled, smug at the idea at someone else sharing her suffering, but it soon disappeared when her stomach rumbled unpleasantly. Ruby turned around, smiling.

"Hello you party animal," Sang Ruby, brandishing a pan with cooking bacon inside.

"You want some of your sister's hangover cure?"

Yes, thought Yang, but not after waking up immediately. Her stomach's protests continued to grow, and Yang could feel her body preparing to let loose everything from the previous night. She made a mad dash for the sink, hoping to save her sister or herself from the gruelling task of mopping up her vomit. She was successful in her short lived mission, retching slightly, then throwing up violently. In her mind, she was thankful there were no dishes in the basin. She heard Ruby put her pan down and felt her own hair being held up away from her face, a reassuring hand on her back.

"I'll take that as a no. How about coffee?"

Yang was able to stop vomiting to nod quickly before recommencing emptying her guts.

"I'll get on it when you are done," Ruby sighed, rubbing her sister's back.

**oo0oo**

Yang sat opposite Blake, mirroring her position perfectly. Ruby had cooked Blake some bacon and eggs, but she barely ate any of it, only managing small nibbles every so often. The mug next to her sat unattended, a trail of steam coming off the coffee. Yang had decided to text her friends – Neptune, Sun and Scarlet – who went out with her last night to discern what had happened last night. The two barely said a word the whole time they sat at the table, not even after Ruby gave them both some Ibuprofen to dull their suffering. All the while, Ruby danced around the kitchen, cleaning and cooking. All the while she did this, she smiled smugly at the two miserable souls that shared the same room as her. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Should we do something tonight?"

Yang wanted to stay in and recover from her rather violent hangover but when she went to speak, a burp escaped from her mouth and she covered her lips with her hand, fearing she may accidentally ruin Ruby's job of cleaning. Blake simply nodded and continued to massage her head, groaning from the pain and pleasure rubbing her temples caused her.

"We could go to the cinema?"

Blake nodded a smile on her face. Despite the intense pain she was going through, she liked the idea of them doing something together as a flat. Yang nodded too. There were films she wanted to see, and she planned to chill in a dark room anyway, so why not do it surrounded with good company? She burped again, getting a slight giggle from Ruby.

"I'll just get my laptop then,"

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Said Yang, hopping off her chair and speeding into her little sister's room, soon followed by violent sounds of Yang being sick. Ruby rushed to her room, and found her big sister with her head in the toilet bowl. She bent over and held Yang's hair back. She heard Blake run past, and heard fainter sounds of the raven haired girl being sick.

Fuck sake, thought Ruby, am I going to have to deal with this all year?

"YOU TWO BETTER HAVE A SHOWER AND BRUSH YOUR TEETH BEFORE WE LEAVE!"

**oo0oo**

It was colder than the girls had anticipated, so they rushed back into the flat to wrap up. Ruby wore her red hoodie which was pretty much her second skin; Blake got a black overcoat, while Yang wore her usual leather jacket. The journey to the cinema took longer than it needed to, thought it passed without further incident. Blake and Yang occasionally walked into an alley to go to puke, but all they managed to do was just retch and spit, much to Ruby's delight – it meant no more holding back their hair. When they got to the cinema, Ruby paid for the tickets, claiming "my treat for you two pissheads". She also bought the snacks, though she just a large popcorn and juice for herself. Blake only got a small bottle of water, and Yang a can of coke. When they got into the cinema room, they were the only people inside, so they took full advantage of it. Yang kicked her legs up on the chair in front of her, pulled out her phone to read the texts she received from her friends, popping her juice open as read. Ruby slouched in her chair and put up her hood, getting comfortable in her spot. Blake simply sat up in her chair, still rubbing her temples.

"Oh," Yang said out of the blue.

"What's up?" Blake whispered.

"Ok, I'll read the text I got from Sun. "Yang, you were a proper mess last night. You ended up arguing with the bouncer when he wouldn't let you in. So you sat with Blake outside and apparently talked with a bunch of random people who passed you by. Then we went to MacDonald's, and you were pretty chill there.""

Yang nodded once, smiling. Usually her nights out were more eventful, so she was half glad she didn't make too much of an ass of herself in front of her new room mate…if she remembered anything at all.

"Your friends say anything about me?"

Yang shook her head. Blake looked back to the blank cinema screen, nodding but also worried in case Yang's friends didn't like her. Ruby patted her sister's back.

"Some of the things you said when you came home were adorable,"

"Like what?" Yang looked at Ruby, her eyebrows raised.

Ruby shrugged.

"You were just like "RUBY…I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"" Yelled Ruby, imitating a drunken Yang, flailing her arms and legs while slurring her words. Her impression got a giggle from both Yang and Blake, but the lights in the hall dimmed, which caused them to go quiet. The film they had decided to see was an action film they all had wanted to see, so they were all rapt with attention when the starting credits rolled up.

**oo0oo**

"What a fucking disappointment," huffed Blake.

"Ugh, I know", grunted Ruby.

"hmmm," Yang hummed. Though she couldn't deny the film was terrible, it wasn't the worst experience ever, especially since Yang found her cute black haired room mate falling asleep on her shoulder halfway through the film. Then she realized something.

"Wait, you fell asleep in there! How did you know it was bad?"

Blake looked her smiling, and huffing once in a single laugh.

"Yang, I have seen my share of shitty movies, but I have never, ever fell sleep in a cinema,"

"Have you ever gone to a cinema with a hangover?" Yang retorted.

"No, I guess not. Why? Did you think it was good?"

"Nah, I see your point," muttered Yang in a tone of defeat, submitting to Blake. She turned to Ruby, hoping to change the subject, but found her on the phone?

"…ok, two minutes? Alright, thank you!" Smiled Ruby, hanging up and putting her phone in her hoodie's pocket.

"Who were you phoning?" Yang questioned, though she could probably gues what it was.

"Taxi, I really can't be bothered walking,"

Yang nodded. On a normal day, she would debate with Ruby that it was a nice enough day for a walk and they could use the fresh air, but it was still pretty cold outside and she was honestly still feeling sick from her hangover. Blake was feeling the same. Despite the chilling whether, she felt a thin layer of sweat gather on her forehead. This hangover was really doing a number on her. A taxi sounded awesome at this point, anything that helped her get to her bed fast.

**oo0oo**

Yang rolled about in her bed, clutching her stomach in pain. The first thing that Yang did when she got home was jump out of her normal clothes, jump into a pair of trackies and a t-shirt that was three sizes too big, and laid down in her bed. She had tried to get some sleep, but the pain she felt refused to let Yang get any rest. Though her headache subsided slightly, her stomach still refused to accept any food, even though she was starving. She looked up when she heard the door slide open and reveal the small form of her sister, who crawled into bed with her sister.

"Hey, no shoes on –"

"I'm in my socks, Yang. I heard your moaning and groaning, thought I'd come and give you cuddles,"

Yang smiled and wrapped her arms around the small redhead's body, spooning her. Ruby was the best sister anyone could have, both in general and when recovering from a hangover.

"Who needs a boyfriend or girlfriend when I got you?" Yang whispered, smelling Ruby's strawberry scented hair.

"Yang, that couldn't have sounded any more dodgy," Ruby giggled. Yang face palmed herself, both for saying something so weirdly ambiguous, and for ruining the moment.

"Shut up, I was trying to be cute and sweet, ok?" Yang said, then heard the door to her room swing open a second time.

"What you two giggling about?" Blake said, her voice ringing throughout the room.

"BLAKEE! Come join us for cuddles!" Yelled Ruby happily, though it was a little too loud for Yang's brain to register comfortably. Blake popped around in a silk spaghetti strap top and white pyjama bottoms with small black kitten heads.

"Do I have to?" Blake muttered in a false tone of disinterest, though she secretly wanted to join them.

"Please?" Whispered Ruby, looking up at Blake with puppy dog eyes and a forced look of sadness on her face. No need for the sad face, thought Blake, you didn't need to ask.

"If I must, I must" Said Blake, suddenly smiling, laying down against Ruby, who spooned her before Blake had a chance to adjust herself comfortably, wrapping her arms around her belly. She felt a second set of hands just below Ruby's, though she didn't protest. Even though she was barely on the single bed, it felt nice.

"Nice pyjama bottoms by the way, Blake," said Yang, though there was no hint of malice or mocking in her voice.

"Thanks, they protect my virginity," joked Blake, causing the two sisters to laugh softly. Ruby brought herself closer to Yang, and took Blake with her. They sat in comfortable silence. Well, as comfortable as a single bed with three girls tightly packed together could get.

"Well, this is cosy." Said Yang, "I got my butt and my back pressed against the wall,"

"What you complaining about? I'm nearly falling off the bed!" Whispered Blake. But still, she thought to herself jokingly, I'm in bed with two beautiful women, so can't complain too much.

"Yeah? Well, I'm cooking in between you two" Ruby piped up, which was true. Despite the layer of sweat that was rapidly building up, she wasn't too uncomfortable, and she felt happy cuddling up with her sister and new friend.

"Well, you got most of the blanket," whispered Yang. And our hot room mate has her bum against your crotch, so what you moaning about? Yang thought to herself. Pretty soon, silence fell over them again, and this time it was lasted hours as they all fell asleep in each other's arms, the last one being Yang. Before she fell asleep, she smiled as she thought there were a lot more worse ways to spend a hangover.

_(Notes: hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long, but between not being sure what to write and getting ready for my first year at uni starting in like a week, this took a lot longer than expected. I remember a couple of people saying I wrote bumblebee a bit too quickly, and I apologize, I wasn't sure what I was trying to accomplish. I am also going to try and space out events in later chapters. Please enjoy guys!)_


	5. Chapter 5: Lights Out, Words Gone

_(Summary: the fourth and final room mate moves into the flat, and Yang, Blake and Ruby try to bond with her as best as they can. A little smidge of White Rose cuteness)_

Ruby awoke, still caked in sweat from being sandwiched in between Blake and Yang the previous night. She tried to enjoy having the bed all to herself, but she was still too hot in her sister's bed. Kicking off the blanket, she decided to give herself a shower and get ready for the day. She walked out into the hallway, and heard murmuring and laughing coming from the kitchen. Ruby smiled. She was glad that she and Yang got landed with such a nice room mate, and at how well they all got along.  
Still smiling, she went into her own bed room and kicked off her sweat drenched pyjamas that clung stubbornly to her skin. Cleaning her, she quickly thought about what she should do with herself. She would first check her fridge and cupboard to see if she needed to get anything from the shops. Though she did enjoy her new home, she felt cooped up and needed an excuse to get out and about. Jumping out the shower and drying herself, she went to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of polished black doc marten's, and a red t-shirt. She checked her bedside table's drawer for her phone and checked the time.

10:27am

She frowned slightly. She usually slept in later, but she needed to get into the habit of getting up earlier for university. Grabbing her favourite red hoodie, Ruby left her room, not bothering to lock up: Yang wouldn't steal her stuff, and Blake didn't seem like the kind of person to steal from anyone. Besides, she was already occupied. She went into the kitchen, and smiled at her two room mates. They were talking passionately about something, their smiles taking up half their faces. They only noticed Ruby when heavy kitchen door slammed shut behind the small redhead.

"Hey Rubes!"

"Hi!"

Yang and Blake were both having breakfast. Blake was having a simple mug of coffee while Yang was in the middle of working on a fry-up, her eggs and bacon cooking on the hob next to her. Blake wore a red kimono while Yang was in a thick shaggy robe with pink bunny slippers. Directing her attention back to the task at hand, she checked her shelf in the fridge and tall cupboard.

"What you doing?" Yang asked, staring at Ruby with a questioning look on her face. Ruby whipped out her phone and started typing quickly, but not before answering Yang.

"Just want to get some food shopping done, and checking what I need,"

"You guy only moved in a couple of days ago, why you going food shopping now?" Blake questioned.

Ruby looked up from her phone temporarily to address her curious friends,

"Need an excuse to get some fresh air. Besides, I didn't bring everything I wanted. You guys need anything?" Putting her phone back in her pocket, she looked up at Blake and Yang, who each shook their head simultaneously. Nodding, she turned to the kitchen door and strode out.

"I'LL BE BACK SOON!" Ruby yelled behind her, hearing loud murmurs from Yang and Blake. Ruby looked down at her phone, double checking her shopping list just as she walked right into another girl. They both hit the floor, and Ruby looked up to see a girl looking up at her, rather annoyed.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry-"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING" Shrieked the girl, still not bothering to get up. Ruby stood up and dusted off her skirt, then offering a hand to the girl who was on the floor.

"Look, I'm sorry, I was just checking my phone, and- I'm sorry"

Ruby took a better look at the girl. She had white hair, tied up into an off centre pony tail. She wore an expensive looking white shirt and a matching skirt, accompanied by pearl coloured low heeled shoes. What caught Ruby's attention was her eyes: this girl had the rarest shade of ice blue coloured eyes, which made Ruby felt like this girl was staring deep into her soul. The girl let out an exasperated sigh, and allowed he features to soften, grudgingly accepting Ruby's hand, who lifted her off the floor.

"Just be more careful," Weiss growled, a little harsher than she first wanted it. Luckily, Ruby didn't notice, and smiled at her.

"I'm Ruby, by the way. Ruby Rose,"

"Weiss Schnee"

Ruby smiled at the girl, who bent over to pick up a large single suitcase which she dropped during their shared collision.

"You live here?"

Weiss looked up, smiling as she flicked some of the dirt from her pristine skirt.

"I'm just moving in right now as a matter of fact," Weiss said, in a normal tone.

"Not carrying very many stuff, are you?" Said Ruby, pointing towards the suitcase Weiss held.

"Hm? Oh, no, I've dropped off most of my stuff a couple of days ago. This is me officially moving in, I guess,"

"Oh" smiled Ruby. She never heard of people doing that before, but she thought it was cool. Standing there for a few silent moments, she finally turned to address Weiss.

"Well, I need to get some shopping done. Maybe I'll see you around,"

Weiss gave a single nod, making Ruby smile.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Weiss, I'm sorry about –"

"It's fine, Ruby" Weiss cut off Ruby with a small smile "It was lovely meeting you too,"

And with that, the girls went their own ways, unaware that they had just met their new roommate.

**oo0oo**

Blake stood over the sink, washing out her mug, while Yang tucked into her plate of bacon and eggs greedily. Finally, as Blake put her cup on the drying rack to drip dry, she pulled up a seat across from Yang, and poked her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hmmm?" Yang looked up from her plate, her mouth still chewing on the bacon.

"I was thinking, maybe we should have a night in with Ruby,"

"What, like a party?"

Blake shrugged, twirling her fingers.

"For example. I just feel bad that she can't come out with us, and I wanted to do something for her, you know?"

Yang nodded, forking up a large portion of food.

"I know. I was thinking of maybe getting her a fake ID, but her birthday is two months away, so I don't know. We'll see what she wants to do when she comes back,"

On queue, they heard a door shut, and they looked at each other as if to say "Is that Ruby? Maybe she forgot something." Slipping off their chairs, they walked towards the kitchen, and opened it, expecting to find Ruby frantically trying to unlock her bedroom door. Instead, they found a white haired girl at the end of the corridor, one suitcase in her hand. Noticing the two curious girls, she turned and waved a hello, which Yang and Blake returned.

"I'll be through in a sec, I just want to drop my stuff, ok?"

Both girls nodded, and closed the door, leaving the girl to sort out her business. Slipping back onto their chairs, they looked at each other.

"Guess that's the last of us moved in,"

"Yeah. You think she ran into Ruby?"

"Probably, we'll ask her when she gets in,"

Waiting patiently, Yang finished up the remainders of her meal while Blake decided to dry her cup by a wash towel in order to keep herself occupied. Hearing the door finally slide open, they turned to see the white haired girl walk towards the girls. Smiling, she addressed her new room mates.

"Hi,"

"Hi, I'm Yang, this is Blake," Said Yang, pointing towards the tall black haired girls. Weiss offered her hand to Blake, who shook it firmly. However, when she gave her hand to Yang, the blonde hugged her gently. Laughing awkwardly, Weiss lightly accepted the hug, carefully avoiding her face coming in between Yang's bust. Breaking away, she found herself blushing slightly, which made Yang smile more. However, it wasn't mischievous as Weiss might've thought. Her smile offered nothing but genuine care and friendliness.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of cuddly person, "Yang said. Weiss nodded, returning the smile with a small grin and pulled up a seat by the breakfast bar. Yang followed, taking a seat away from Weiss, but pointed it towards her to allow conversation, while Blake put away her freshly dried mug and pulled a seat up across from Yang. Weiss was the first to speak out.

"So, where is the last room mate?"

**oo0oo**

Ruby tried her best to unlock the door with her electronic key, but between the shopping in her hands, and the stiff lock, the door refused to open. Ruby growled, continuing to try open the door with little success. Come on! She thought. Yang or Blake has got to hear this! How long is this going to take-  
The door finally opened from the opposite, but Ruby found herself pleasantly surprised when it wasn't Yang or Blake who opened the door, but Weiss. She found herself even more surprised where instead a scowl on the white haired girl's face, she found a soft small smile.

"So you must be our last room mate?" said Weiss in monotone, hiding the fact that she was happy to see another friendly face.

"Yep,"

Weiss nodded, stepping out of the way to allow Ruby to come in.

"Well, don't stand there all day, get in, you dolt"

Ruby stepped in and strode to the kitchen, slowing her pace to allow Weiss to walk alongside her.

"I take it you met the other flat mates?"

"Oh yes, we are sitting in the kitchen," said Weiss, as she pushed open the kitchen door for Ruby, who dropped her shopping by the fridge, catching the attention of Yang and Blake.

"Hey Ruby!" Yang walked to her sister and gave her a huge hug, while Blake waved to her. Ruby tried to wave back, but the bear-like embrace left her arms planted to her side. Finally released from her prison, Ruby massaged her possibly broken ribs, before she started to arrange her shopping. Yang sat back on her seat, turning around slightly so that she could speak to everyone in the room.

"So, Weiss was telling us how she bumped into you this morning,"

Ruby nodded, hoping Yang didn't mean the "bumped" part literally.

"Yeah, so what you guys get up to while I was gone?"

"Not much to be honest, what you get?"

Ruby shrugged.

"Just some milk, bread, and butter. You know, stuff like that."

Yang came to the fridge and slid out a bottle of Kopparberg, and popped the lid with her teeth, much to everyone's disgust.

"You guys want one?" Asked Yang, aiming the offer at no one in particular.

"Sure!"

"Why not?"

"Is not a bit early to drink?" Asked Weiss.

Yang shrugged.

"It's six o'clock. Besides, I'm not drinking with the intention to get drunk, and it's only cider, it isn't that strong. You want one?"

"Well, since everyone else is having one, yeah ok!" Weiss smiled, taking an unopened bottle. Ruby went to get a bottle opener and they all sat around the breakfast bar, eagerly chatting to each other.

**oo0oo**

Ruby awoke, her head slightly numb from the bottles of cider before she went to bed. She got herself up, rubbing her temples slightly as she check the time on her phone.

3:33am

What was she doing up this early? She was never up at this time. Groaning slightly, she slipped her slippers on and went to the kitchen. Maybe a cup of hot chocolate and some cookies would help her sleep. Ruby suddenly stopped herself when she heard the sizzle of meat cooking. Jogging into the kitchen, she found a flustered Weiss bent over the hob, silently cursing to herself.

"What you doing?" Ruby said, causing Weiss to jump.

"GAH! FUCK! Jeez, Ruby, don't sneak up on me like that!" Weiss sighed, holding her hand over her chest as though she was recovering from a heart attack.

"Sorry… I couldn't sleep"

Weiss looked up, her breathing slowing.

"Yeah…Me neither. Thought I'd try cooking."

"Ok…wait. You have never cooked before?" Ruby looked up, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"No, I've never had to. My dad had servants to do it for me," Weiss muttered. Ruby went next to Weiss, investigating what she was cooking. Two thin steaks sat in a frying pan. Ruby grabbed a spatula from her cupboard, and flipped the meat to find it starting to burn, but Ruby smiled to herself. This meal was still salvageable.

"Well, you are doing a better job than me when I first started cooking."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

Ruby smirked at the memory, turning to speak to Weiss.

"Let's just say, I probably shouldn't have used a gas cooker," Ruby chuckled, followed by Weiss. Despite what happened, it was funny to her in hindsight. Turning to the cupboard that held her contents, she pulled out a clean mug, some chocolate powder and a few cookies, all the while tending to the frying pan as she talked to Weiss.

"So you've honestly never cooked before?" Ruby asked, placing her cookies in a small plate and she flicked the kettle on. She turned to go to the kitchen to get some milk, but found Weiss getting her bottle and passing it to her. Weiss shook her head. Ruby poured the steaming hot water into the mug that was filled with powder, stirring it gently.

"Well, I could teach you how to do it next time, if you want," Ruby peeked up shyly from her mug, looking at Weiss as she poured in the milk. Weiss smiled. Though she normally wished to learn by herself, she didn't wish to hurt the feelings of a girl who gave her nothing but kindness.

"Thank you, Ruby. That would be nice"

Ruby smiled and picked up her mug and plate.

"Well, I might go back to bed now, your steaks should be cooked. speak to you in the morning?"

"Actually…could you maybe stay with me tonight?" Weiss looked up at Ruby, with a sad look. It could have been from her lack of sleep, but something in those pale eyes of hers made Ruby's heart twinge.

"I don't like being lonely,"

The phrase that came out of Weiss made Ruby just want to grab the girl and hold her. She nodded slowly, smiling as the happiness returned to her new friend's face. So, Ruby pulled up a chair as Weiss went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine and a wine glass.

"It compliments the meat," Weiss said when Ruby looked at her inquisitively. Sitting down, she clinked her glass against Ruby's mug, and they ate into their individual meals in comfortable silence.

"Could I try some?" Ruby said, pointing towards the steak as Weiss was about to cut herself a chunk. Weiss nodded, though she was hesitant at first. Ruby bit off the meat, as Weiss stared at her with intent. Despite the slight burns, it was delicious. Ruby looked up, with her usual grin.

"Not bad for your first time,"

_(Notes: Ok guys, between my induction week at uni and moving in, I have been super busy. I feel like the last half is a little rushed, but I'm very tired, and I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing. I know I didn't write Weiss as her usual mean self, but I think I might change her personality in later chapters. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and adios!)_


	6. Chapter 6: I Wanna Be Adored

_(Summary: Since everyone has settled in, Yang decides it is the perfect time to have a flat warming party.)_

Weiss woke up from bed, and automatically shot up out from the warm confines of her thick blanket. Everything from the neck down worked on auto-pilot while her mind was still groggy from the previous night's sleep. Stepping into the shower, the remainders of tiredness were evaporated away the minute the hot water touched her skin. As her brain finally went into its normal operating speed, she smiled at the memory of cooking and chatting with Ruby. In fact, the more she thought about it, she was happy with all her new neighbours, though some more than others. Before she officially moved, Weiss had a subconscious fear that she would dislike her room mates for whatever reason. Maybe they would be too rude or too nasty. However, after ten minutes of conversation with Yang, Blake and Ruby, and she felt as though she was with family…Well, how she thought a family would be. Weiss shook away the memories of her judgemental and overly possessive father before they could ruin her mood. Washing away the remaining shampoo and soap, she jumped out, dried herself and got dressed in record time. She took a look at herself and was satisfied with what she saw. Her damp hair was shaped in her typical off-centre pony tail. She wore a simple white shirt, with a pair of pale blue jeans accompanied expensive white high top sneakers.

"Come on, Weiss. New life, new people."

Composing herself with a practised smile and a straightened back, she strolled out to the kitchen, finding everyone already there. Yang sat herself on the counter top next to the fridge, Ruby stood next to her drying dishes and Blake sat at the breakfast bar opposite the two sisters sipping a cup of black coffee. Though she was the most pre-occupied, Ruby was the first to notice Weiss at the doorway to the kitchen. She flashed a smile at Weiss, who returned it in kind.

"Hey Weissy!"

"Hey Rubes!" Weiss blushed slightly at the nickname. From anyone else, it may have sounded childish or condescending. From Ruby, it was adorable. Ruby's greeting caused the two other girls to look towards the white haired girl. Blake waved, and Yang half shouted "hellooo!" in a cheery sing song voice. Weiss propped herself the countertop next to the stove. Yang finally spoke up.

"So, since everyone is here, I was thinking maybe we should have a flat party tonight. What do you guys think?"

Ruby jumped at the idea, while Blake nodded silently, though she was buzzing at the prospect. She had been cooped up for a while – minus her night out with Yang – and she needed an excuse to party. Weiss was the only one to have any opposition to Yang's idea.

"Yang, I just moved in yesterday! Can I at least have time to unpack and settle in?"

"You have the rest of the year to settle here, Weiss! Everyone is up for the idea! Please?"

Weiss played around with the idea, and honestly found no real reason not to. After all, it would be two more weeks before everyone went into university for the induction that came before their courses actually started, and her new flat mates had been nothing but nice to her. If she was going to live with them for a year, might as well try and bond with them. Besides, it might be fun.

"Ugh… Sure, why not?"

Yang smiled her patented goofy grin, happy that Weiss swayed at her request.

"So how are we going to go about this?"

**oo0oo**

Despite being a last minute idea, everybody seemed to organize themselves pretty quickly. The girls had organized a facebook event and invited every single one of their friends, and texted the ones they had on their phone contacts for extra measure. Yang and Blake were on alcohol duty, buying drinks for their individual selves, and for drinks that would be shared in the form of fishbowls, shots, or cocktails (and by cocktails, it was more like Yang got a cocktail shaker for Christmas one year and the sisters liked to experiment with it).

"So what should we get?" Blake asked, standing on the balls of her feet to look over Yang's shoulder to get a peek at the shopping list. Noticing her friend's efforts, she adjusted her position so both of the girls could read the shopping list.

"Ok, we need…a litre of blue WKD, a bottle of apple sourz, some peach lambrini, vodka, red bulmers, Kopparberg, diluting juice, jack Daniels Tennessee honey, and anything else we want"

"A bit much, don't you think?"

Yang turned to her ebony haired companion, raising an eyebrow and flashing a grin.

"We're students now, Blake, we need this. Besides, I highly doubt we will be able to down this all in one night."

Grabbing a shopping trolley, Yang instinctively went to the alcoholic drinks aisle, plopping bottles of different shapes, sizes, and colours in at random intervals. Blake walked ahead, gathering what she could.

"Well, ok, fair enough, but what do we need this all for?"

Yang pulled out the shopping list, looking over the drinks that had been hastily written down maybe an hour before.

"OK, the WKD, sourz and lambrini are for a fish bowl that Ruby makes. Trust me, you'll thank me later, it's so good. The vodka and Jack Daniel's are so we can do shots- OH WAIT!"

Blake jumped at the sudden outburst, as Yang checked her pockets for something. She eventually found what she was looking for: a pen. She held the list in her palm as she wrote something.

"We need some jelly mix so we can make jelly shots. And skittle for skittles vodka! Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, the bulmers is for Ruby: she loves that stuff. The Kopparberg is for us or anyone else who might want it, and the diluting juice is just for a drink I like."

Blake nodded her head, surprised at how much they had in the trolley. And they still hadn't finished shopping.

"But we can get other stuff. Blake, could you get another trolley? I don't think we can fit more drink in this,"

**oo0oo**

Meanwhile, Weiss and Ruby were on house cleaning duty, clearing up bottles from nights when they decided to have a casual drink, and cleaning dishes that had rapidly accumulated when no one was looking. Ruby rushed and danced around the kitchen while Weiss cleaned steadily with less fervour and more moaning than Ruby. However, Ruby soon noticed this, and thought to boil the kettle.

"Do you want a cup of tea, Weiss?"

Weiss peaked up from the rubbish she was throwing into a bin bag, a thin layer of sweat showing in the light of sun that shone through the window.

"Um…If you are making one, I wouldn't mind, thank you,"

Ruby smiled as she fished out two plain white mugs from the cupboard that held all her glasses, plates and other cooking utensils. As she placed two tea bags in their individual mugs, Ruby flicked the kettle on as she went to the fridge to get milk.

"How do you take it?"

"Milk and one sweetener please?"

"Um, I don't have any sweeteners,"

"Check my cupboard, there should be one sitting there,"

Ruby slapped the fridge door shut with her bottle of milk, and peaked in the cupboard next to it. There, in front of the decorated coffee mugs and glasses with intricate patterns dancing around them was a single tube of Sweetex. Ruby grabbed it, and leaned into her own cupboard – the one that was next to Weiss' – and grabbed an opened bag of sugar for her own tea. She sat down opposite Weiss, who had her arms folded and smiled as she made eye contact with Ruby. The red haired girl smiled back, as the kettle switched off. She started making the tea for the both of them, while sat patiently waiting. Ruby looked at her, then looked back at her tea. Other than the sound of the boiling water in the kettle, it was quiet. I should probably say something, thought Ruby.

"So, did you sleep well?"

Weiss nodded, still smiling.

"I did, thank you. You?"

"Yeah, I did. Really well, in fact. I mean, I don't normally sleep well in other beds, and the past couple nights I've just been getting up and wandering around, but last night I slept super well and…"

Ruby stopped herself when she realized she was starting to ramble. She felt her cheeks brighten slightly, but Weiss still smiled at her. She looked down at the mugs and slid Weiss' cup to her gently.

"Yeah, I slept well,"

Weiss giggled as she picked up her tea.

"Good."

Weiss took a deep drink of her tea, and smiled after she smacked her lips. Ruby beamed at the white haired girl as she finished dropping in her fifth spoon of sugar into her own cup and mixed it. She found herself staring at Weiss, admiring her. She had her hair down and not in her usual off centre pony tail, and wore a baggy hoodie and matching running trousers, topped off with some cheap running shoes. For goodness sake, Ruby thought, she doesn't even have to try to be beautiful! She sat down and stared at her mug when she realized her eyes were lingering a few moments too long on weiss. They finished their drinks in comfortable silence, and Weiss broke the silence when she finished.

"We should probably get back to work,"

Ruby nodded and slid off her chair. She slipped her iPod out of her pocket and stuck into Yang's iPodbase which had found a new home on the edge of the counter. Flicking through the artists, it wasn't long before she found a band that she liked. She looked up at Weiss, who slipped off her chair and bent down to pick her bin bag.

"You like the Stone Roses?"

Weiss bent up, a huge smile on her face. She nodded with a new found excited energy. Ruby smiled and clicked on the album "The Stone Roses" and they both listened to it in happiness as the cleaned the remaining dirt and trash from the room.

**oo0oo**

Yang and Blake grunted loudly as they barely carried the heavy plastic bags filled with booze. Despite both being fairly athletic and strong, the distance from the supermarket to the flat they shared was a monumental trek and their precious cargo threatened to defeat them before they reached the comfortable confines of their home. The only thing that helped keep the pair going was the sight of the Promised Land. Barely a few feet in front of them was the front door to their flat.

"Come on, Blake. Final… push."

"If you had listened to me… and let me get us a taxi…we wouldn't be this tired,"

Yang wanted to protest but she had no right to. It was true. Blake had offered to get them a ride home, which would've been easier on the both of them. Yang, however, said that the fresh air would do them good. Oh, how she hated her past self right now. Finally, with a huge grunt and the promise of a somewhat comfy couch to lay on nearby, the girls lifted the tonne of drinks they carried and half jogged towards the door, their arms straining from their heavy shopping.

"You got your keys?" Yang asked Blake.

Blake nodded and held on to her shopping as she searched her pockets. She feared if she dropped her shopping now, she wouldn't be able to pick it back up again. Each pocket proved fruitless and it only served to annoy Blake. Finally, she found it in one of her back pockets.

"Heh! It's always in the last pocket you check, isn't it?"

Not waiting for a reply, she swiped the electronic key over the keyhole until it flashed green and twisted the knob quickly, holding the door open for Yang and both girls made a mad dash for the kitchen, hearing loud music blasting from the kitchen. When they slid the door open, they found a somewhat cute sight: Ruby and Weiss sat at the breakfast bar, sipping on bottles of Kopparberg and chatting eagerly between them, while loud music blasted from Yang's iPodbase. Yang and Blake both recognised the tune: "I wanna be adored" by The Stone Roses. They dropped their shopping by the fridge, just as Ruby turned towards the door, Weiss following her trail of site. Ruby bent back to turn down the volume of the iPodbase down slightly and slid off her chair.

"Jesus, when we each gave you thirty lien, we didn't actually expect you to spend all of it."

Yang would usually flash her toothy grin or come up with a witty remark, but instead, she merely trudged towards the couch and muttered something in between her heavy pants. Blake jumped on the other couch, and spoke more clearly.

"We got enough booze to last us a while, don't worry,"

Ruby started sorting though the shopping, plopping most of the alcopops in the fridge, while putting the vodka and whiskey in the cupboard.

"What are you doing?" asked Weiss. Before she got an answer from Ruby, she grabbed the bottle of shop brand vodka and slid into the freezer, before looking up at Ruby.

"Vodka is meant to be frozen, if you can even call that swill vodka. It tastes better if it's been chilled."

Ruby didn't bother to protest. Weiss spoke in a firm tone of confidence which was all the validation that Ruby needed to believe this fact. They placed the final bottles of alcohol in the fridge or cupboard without further incident. When they were done, they shoved the plastic bags that were left on an unoccupied shelf in the large cupboard which contained some of their precious drinks, and turned back to the living area of the flat to find Yang and Blake out for the count. Ruby and Weiss giggled, then looked at each other. Ruby was the first to speak out.

"I'm going to take a nap. It's going to be a long night."

"You're probably right, but I'm gonna clean my room, and relax a bit,"

Ruby nodded and the girls went to their rooms. Ruby was the second from the kitchen/ living room while Weiss's was the one at the end of the corridor. Stepping into her room, Ruby had a quick though, and leaned out to see if she could catch her friend before she entered her room.

"Weiss?"

The white haired girl twirled on her heals to face Ruby.

"What is it?"

"Do you mind waking me up a couple of hours before the party? I'm just wanting a power nap and it's just in case I sleep in,"

Weiss nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Ok, well, talk to you soon,"

"Sleep well, Rubes,"

**oo0oo**

Weiss stood back at her room and admired her work. She had unpacked successfully and her new bedroom for the next year was pristine clean. Her laptop, a cup full of random bits of stationary, and a thick neat pile of note pads sat arranged tidily on her desk. Her suitcases were tucked neatly away under her desk, and all her clothes were either folded or hung on coathangers. She took a moment to let her pride sink in before checking the time.

5:02pm

Time to wake up Ruby, she thought to herself. She worked from memory and stopped herself outside of Ruby's door. She knocked on the door – hard enough to be heard, but softly so that it didn't disturb Ruby too much.

Tap, tap, tap.

Nothing

Again, Weiss knocked.

Tap, tap, tap.

Still nothing.

Weiss checked the door handle, to find it unlocked. She peaked in to find Ruby's room had an almost equal tidiness to hers, despite the small pile of dirty clothes at the end of the bed. Weiss walked in further and smiled at the sight she saw. Ruby had wrapped herself into a cocoon with her rose patterned blanket, and only her head peaked out. Unlike Yang whose snores sounded like an enraged bear growling, Ruby breathed gently, her exhalations making small whispers as they escaped her mouth. Weiss sat on the edge of Ruby's bed and shook the girl gently.

"Time to get up, Ruby," Weiss said in careful tenderness. It seemed to work, as Ruby stirred gently and her gunmetal eyes finally flickered open. She turned to Weiss and revealed a small smile.

"Hey, you,"

"Hey,"

Ruby yawned and leaned over to pick up her phone, which sat on the bedside table.

"5:03pm" Weiss whispered before Ruby could unlock her phone.

"Ok…Where are Blake and Yang?"

As if on queue, Ruby's door slammed open and a sing song voice echoed through the room that could only belong to one exuberant and loud blonde.

"Come on, baby sister, we have a party to get ready fo-! Oh hi, Weiss!"

Weiss smiled at Yang, who was already dressed to party. She wore a black crop top that was just wide enough to reveal the edge of her cleavage and displayed a distinct set of abs, a cream coloured skirt that sat just above her knees, fishnet leggings and a pair of black heels. Weiss looked her up and down in admiration.

"Look at you! You do realize we are not going out?"

"Well, excuse me, Princess, but there may or may not be some hot people I want to give a heart attack tonight!" Yang protested, as a mental image of her black haired room mate was vividly painted in her head. One person in particular, anyway, Yang thought. Shaking herself back to reality, she addressed Weiss again.

"And who knows? Might end up clubbing at the end of night, you never know. Speaking of which, I got something I need to give to you, Ruby," Yang smiled at her little sister, who sat up at the prospect of a present.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. All I'm telling you is that Neptune is coming by soon to drop stuff-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"In fact, that should be him right now!" Yang skipped out of Ruby's door leaving her and Weiss in peace. Ruby looked at Weiss who looked back.

"Well, I guess we should get ready"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,"

Ruby pushed herself out of bed and swung her legs out of bed, carefully avoiding hitting Weiss.

"Well, I'm away for a shower, I'll see you in a bit," Ruby whispered, emitting a single yawn before shambling in the direction of her bathroom, flanked by Weiss, who headed for her own bed room to get ready.

"Yeah, see you soon," Said Weiss, smiling at her small red haired friend, taking one last good look at her. Her outfit from early that day was crumpled against her skin, and her usually tidy and organized hair was a scraggly mess. For goodness sake, thought Weiss, she doesn't even have to try to be beautiful.

_(Notes: ok guys, this was originally supposed to be one big chapter, but one, i feel bad because i have left you guys with nothing for a while and two, it is taking me a long time to finish this party chapter. I may also cut down the timescale of the chapters, because so far it's been almost a chapter for every day storywise, so maybe I should make it like a chapter for every week. Anyways, hope you enjoy and expect the rest of the flat party to come out soon! Adios!)_


	7. Chapter 7: Water Me

_(Notes: The flat warming party is now underway, and the girls decide to let loose. Contains white rose and bumblebee fluff, as well as some 420 blazing.)_

Half an hour before the rest of the guests were due to arrive and the girls were ready to party. Everyone was in the kitchen. Ruby wore a black tank top with a red skirt that went past her knees, her legs were covered by black tights, and she wore a pair of black high top sneakers. Blake wore a simple grey t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and polished black doc martens. Weiss wore a white shirt, a pair of pale blue skinny jeans and a pair of white converse plimsolls. They weren't alone in the kitchen. Yang's friends – Sage, Scarlet. Sun, and Neptune – were with them as well. Weiss, Scarlet and Sage talked eagerly among each other, Ruby and Sun were working on making a fishbowl, while Neptune and Yang sat on the couch making weed roll ups, though much to Weiss' initial disgust ("If you are going to smoke those, you better take it outside.") and Ruby's worry-turned-to-curiosity ("Aren't you worried about getting caught? / could I smoke one with you?"). Soon, Neptune and Yang finished rolling and Yang hid the spliffs in the breast pocket of her denim jacket in her wardrobe.  
All the while, Blake sat at the breakfast bar, impatiently twirling her drink with a straw before taking a deep mouthful to quell her nerves, wincing slightly at the distaste. Yang had bought shop brand cider, and even though Bake mercilessly poured diluting juice into the glass to make up for the lack of flavour, she could still feel a nasty aftertaste on her tongue. Blake continued looking at the time, growing more nervous with each passing minute. Though she had been to her fair share of parties, she had never planned a party. She wasn't sure what to do when the guests came. Finally, Blake heard a light knocking coming from the door down the corridor and seeing as the others seemed preoccupied, she took it upon herself to welcome the new guests. She was greeted by a barrel chest, then heard a voice that rang rather familiar to her.

"What's happening, short arse?"

"YATSUHASHI!"

Blake embraced her giant of a friend as he let out a deep chuckle and returned the hug.

"Not to interrupt this friendly reunion, but hello there!"

Blake let go of her friend and peaked around his barrel chest to find her three other friends. First, stood Coco with her sunglasses and usual military styled beret, wearing a black t-shirt with a denim vest jacket and dark jeans. Normally, a person who wore that kind of get up in public seemed stupid or out of place, but on Coco, it looked cool. Then fox, with his bright orange hair, a pale blue shirt and black slacks. Again, though his hair didn't match his outfit, he seemed to take it in his stride. Finally, Velvet. She had her hair down in her usual fashion and wore a simple black dress.

"Hey guys!"

Blake and the remainders of the group gathered in a group hug. Finally, Blake pulled away and opened the door to allow herself and her old friends inside.

"I thought you said you guys were studying in Vacuo, Yatsu!"

"We are, it's a couple of hours away by train. Besides, you were the one who we all needed to catch up,"

Blake opened the door to the kitchen followed by her friends.

"Well, there will be plenty of that. Anyway, guys, these are my friends, Coco, Fox, Velvet and Yatsuhashi!"

Everyone went and shook hands with the new guests, exchanging greetings and introductions. As soon as pleasantries were exchanged, Yatsuhashi pulled out different bottles of booze and gave them to Coco, Velvet and Fox, before turning to Blake.

"Is it cool if I can keep this in your room?"

"Sure, I'll show you to it," As Blake led her giant of a friend to her bedroom so he could deposit his drink, she smiled to herself, her stubborn nerves finally calming down. When everyone came back, Ruby came back with a large salad bowl filled with a green liquid and multiple straws. She looked over to her friends and Blake's new arrivals.

"So, you guys coming or am I gonna have this fishbowl all to myself?"

Everyone turned at the idea of free drink and, Weiss and Blake were curious to try the concoction that Yang had praised her sister for making, and Yang simply couldn't get enough of Ruby's drinks. Everyone bent over the breakfast bar and grabbed a straw, taking a hefty drink and all backing away with smiles at the taste.

"It tastes just like candy! What did you put in that, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"It's a secret," Ruby whispered, before winking at her white haired friend and taking another long drink from the fishbowl. Weiss, Yang and Blake smiled as Ruby enjoyed her drink. Everybody's thoughts for that moment ran the same in those few moments.

_This should be a good night_

**oo0oo**

Their prediction soon rang true. By the next hour, the flat was crowded and bouncing. Electronic music pounded from Yang's speakers which were hooked up to Ruby's laptop. The mood lights that came free with the bed rooms were now in the kitchen and were the only source of illumination, painting the room in regularly changing bright colours. The fishbowls and shots were drunk up so quickly that Yang and Ruby had to constantly be on their toes to be good hosts. Many of the guests left flat warming presents, ranging from bottles of booze and chocolates. Yang and Weiss at the corner of the room as Yang went get herself another can of cider, admiring the success of the night.

"Looks like this night went pretty well, how could you have ever doubted me, Weissy?"

Before Weiss could protest, both girl stopped at the noticed Ruby rush out of the kitchen and into her room. Yang went to run after her, but was stopped by Weiss.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's ok"

"But-"

"YANG!" Weiss almost shouted at Yang, then bit back her initial reaction, and swallowed in down to a softer but equally stern tone. "This party was your idea, you stay and be a good host," Weiss softened her tone again, and smiled at the much taller blonde.

"I'll make sure she's ok",

And without another word, Weiss half jogged to Ruby's room, though Yang didn't follow. As Weiss got closer, she worried about what had happened. Did someone upset her? Was she ok? She opened the door to hear the telltale sign of someone emptying their guts. She looked into the bathroom to find Ruby with her head in the toilet bowl.

"Just leave me, Weiss, I'll be out in a bit,"

Weiss bent down next to Ruby and held her fringe out of the way of her mouth, using her free hand to rub the girl's back in comfort.

"Come on, get it all out, you'll feel better,"

"Weiss, I'm fine, I –"

Ruby stopped mid sentence, to tilt her head back in the bowl for another violent onslaught. All the while, Weiss continued to rub her back and keeping her hair out of harm's way. When she stopped, Weiss spoke up again.

"You are not fine. Come on, once you are done, we'll get you ready for bed, ok?"

Ruby nodded while her hair was still in the bowl. Finally, all she managed to do was cough and spit up phlegm. So Weiss helped her to her bed, and sat Ruby down as Weiss looked around for Ruby's pyjamas. She eventually found them sitting haphazardly in her wardrobe and tossed them to Ruby, who still sat patiently waiting, though occasionally swaying.

"I'm gonna look away while you get dressed,"

Ruby nodded and Weiss turned around. However, it wasn't long before Weiss heard the smaller girl tumble into something. She flipped around to see that Ruby had fallen into the desk chair while she was trying to take her top off. She walked over and pulled the girl up, helping her slide out of her top.

"I'm not taking advantage or anything, I'm just helping you get undressed,"

Ruby simply nodded and let Weiss do what she needed to do. Weiss slipped on Ruby's tank top before unhooking her bra over the top and slipping it out through one of the holes. She helped Ruby take off her shoes, leggings and skirt, but left her panties on, wanting to guard her friend's dignity. Ruby slipped on her pyjama bottoms while Weiss held her in place to keep her stable. Finally, Weiss tucked Ruby into bed, and was about to head off when Ruby grabbed her wrist. Not harshly, but with enough resistance to catch her attention. Weiss found ruby smiling up at her.

"Stay with me, please?"

Weiss was about to protest, but then she remembered how Ruby had stayed with her when she wanted company. So, instead, she sat on the edge of her bed and kicked off her shoes.

"YAY! Weissy, can I be the little spoon?"

"Ugh…sure?"

"Yay!" Ruby grabbed Weiss into a fierce hug and gave her a short, wet kiss on the cheek, at which point Weiss' face started glowing bright red at the touch. She crawled in beside Ruby, and soon the little ball of energy relaxed, until she was soon fast asleep. Weiss could have left her right there and then, and seen the party through to the end. I could be back here, and she would be none the wiser, thought Weiss. But somehow, she didn't want to. With the small redhead's irregular breathing louder than the faint pounding music, Weiss' knees pressed against the back of Ruby's legs, and her arms wrapped around her belly…Weiss felt at peace. So she stayed, and listened to Ruby's breathing. Her last thought before she too fell asleep was:

This is nice.

**oo0oo**

Yang continued to look at the kitchen door ever few seconds. Though she tried to interact with friends and get drunk and have fun, all she could think about was Ruby. She's been gone for a while, Yang thought, what's taking her? Finally, she put down her glass on the breakfast bar. As she stepped out into the hallway, she felt a second presence behind her.

"Yang, what's wrong?"

Yang turned around to see Blake, with a clear drink in her hand and a worried expression on her face, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Nothing, I just need to check on my sister,"

"You want me to come with you?"

Yang simply shrugged her shoulders and the two walked to Ruby's room. Cracking the door open carefully, she whispered her sister's name with no reply. She whispered again, stepping further into the room, carefully trying not to make any noise. Again, nothing. She stepped all the way in and smiled mischievously as she saw Ruby and Weiss cuddled up together. Whipping out her phone, she switched to the camera feature and took a couple of quick photos. She turned and looked at Blake, who had her arms folded but a small, equally cheeky grin on her face.

"You're an ass, Yang"

"I know," giggled Yang. It wasn't like she was going to do anything with the photos. Ok, maybe embarrass Weiss in the morning, but nothing harmful.

"We should get back to the party,"

**oo0oo**

The party lasted until the early hours of the next morning, and Yang and Blake smiled as the noticed some new relationships that night. Velvet and Sun were talking eagerly among each other, and this caused Blake to grin. Normally, Velvet was shy around new people. Even with her – a friend she knew most of her life – Blake thought there was moments when Velvet was keeping a little too quiet. But her she stood, chatting excitedly with Yang's friend Sun. And Yang was also happy for Sun. He was an unbelievably nice guy and she couldn't deny how handsome he was, but he was hopeless around girls. Besides, Velvet seemed nice enough, so she approved of whatever was going on between them, whether it was just friendship or more. Sage and Yatsuhashi were arm wrestling on the breakfast bar, with neither side seeming to win, but the smiles on their faces and laughter after a round showed that it was purely camaraderie. Coco and Fox were in a discussion with Scarlet and Neptune, not too mention the other guests, at which point Yang and Blake had both lost count. They both questioned how a flat so small could hold such a large number, and whether they knew everyone that was actually in their flat tonight.  
Finally, at around 3am, the room started to get less crowded, as people started to file out the room. First slowly, then all at once, the party goers all left the flat, thanking Yang for a great night. The last one to leave was Neptune, who shared a few spliffs with Yang before eventually leaving. Yang and Blake paced around the room, putting bottles of alcohol in the fridge.

"We'll give everyone a day to pick up their booze. Otherwise, it's free game."

Blake nodded, then said she was going to bed. Yang smiled at her and waved her goodnight, before finishing her drink. She collected glasses that sat around the room, pouring the full ones down the sink and setting them in the basin to be washed in the morning. Soon afterwards, she decided to call it a night as well, shambling drunkenly to her room. Not bothering to turn on the main light, she shed her clothes and crawled into bed, but stopped when she felt someone roll on top of her and kiss her. Surprised, she quickly flicked on the light that sat above her bed, to reveal the slim figure of…

"Blake? What are you doing here?"

"Shhhh," Blake clumsily put her finger against Yang's lips, hushing her. She leaned down and kissed Yang's neck gently. Despite the alcohol dulling her judgement and the shivers of pleasure running down her spine, Yang pushed Blake gently of her.

"Whoa, where did this come from?"

Blake sat up on Yang's lap, looking down at her in only her underwear.

"I want you, Yang,"

Though it warmed her heart to hear this, she wasn't sure whether it was drunken lust or if Blake genuinely wanted her.

"Blake…I won't lie to you…you are lovely…and insanely good looking, but I don't think we should do anything."

Blake looked down, wounded. Yang noticed a sparkle on Blake's face as a tear ran down her cheek. She sat up and kissed away the tear, rubbing her back.

"At least, not for tonight. You can stay and cuddle if you want, and if you still feel the same way in the morning, we'll see what happens, ok?"

Blake smiled and nodded her head quickly. Returning the gesture, Yang quickly pecked her on the lips, and got out of bed to get a spliff from her denim jacket, and put her iPod on her base. All the while, Blake lay back down in Yang's bed, and watched her moving around the room. Yang peeked over her shoulder at Blake, then back to her iPod.

"I can open a window if you want before I spark up. Also, do you like FKA twigs?"

"Actually, could I maybe have some? And Yeah, I like her."

Yang smiled, as she clicked on a song, opened the window a crack, and picked up an ash tray that sat on her desk and put it on the bedside table then crawled in beside Blake. As the delicate electronic sound emitted from Yang's iPod, Blake smiled as Yang took a few drags before passing it to Blake.

"I love this song"

Yang smiled, as her hyper and tense nerves started to calm down.

"Me too,"

And that was how Yang and Blake spent the remainder of the night before falling asleep: cuddled up next to each other, gradually smoking spliffs and listening to music, enjoying each other's presence.

**oo0oo**

Blake awoke with her head tucked under Yang's chin, and took a deep inhale through her nose, and enjoyed Yang's dull scent of perfume and smoke. Despite the dull aching in her head and her stomach demanding to be filled, she was happy and content in this position. Yang stirred awake and looed down at Blake, smiling.

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

Yang leaned back and closed her eyes.

"So, you remember much of last night?"

Blake nodded, a soft smile painted on her face. It grew into a huge grin when she felt a pair of soft lips grace the top of her head.

"So, do you really want me, Blake?"

Blake nodded again but not before adding: "I really do, but not right now. Right now, I'm happy with just cuddles,"

Yang smiled, and tilted her head once inn silent agreement, before they fell asleep again in each other's arms, both not wanting this moment to be over just quite yet. 

**oo0oo**

Ruby stirred gently awake, but shot up when she realized Weiss wasn't next to her, ignoring the intense pain in her head and the faint aftertaste of sick in her mouth. Instead, she found a plate of buttered toast, steaming tea and some paracetmol. Beside all this, was a simple note with silver handwriting. Ruby lent over to read it, as she took a bite from her first slice of toast.

_I didn't want to wake you, but I said I would look after you, so here is breakfast. I'm out in town food shopping, but I'll be back soon. I think I remember how you take your tea. Five sugars, right? Hope your head isn't too sore, and see you soon._

_Weiss_

Ruby sat up, fondly remembering last night. Though her hangover was rather harsh, she remembered everything Weiss had done for her. How she could've had the opportunity to take advantage of her, but didn't, and instead looked after her. As if on queue, someone gently knocked on her door. Gathering up her duvet, Ruby shuffled towards the door and peeked out to see Weiss.

"Good morning," beamed Weiss.

"Um, hi!"

"…may I come in?"

Ruby silently allowed her friend, before rushing back to the comfy confines of her bed, causing Weiss to giggle. As Ruby lay in her bed and wolfed down the remaining slices of toast with unnatural speed, Weiss sat on the edge of the bed, a watchful eye hanging over Ruby.

"So how you feeling?"

"hmm fun"

"Pardon?"

Gulping down her food and wiping away the crumbs from her lips, she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Yeah, I'm fine,"

Weiss simply nodded as she watched Ruby popping the two pills of paracetmol into her mouthful and washing it down with her tea. As she finished the remaining drops of tea. Ruby put her cup gently down on the bedside table and suddenly lent forward and wrapped her arms around Weiss. Laughing slightly, she returned the hug tentatively.

"What was that for?"

"Everything…Just thank you for looking after me, and not doing anything,"

Weiss tightened her hug and leaned her head against Ruby's, closing her eyes and enjoying her smell.

"It's ok, you would've done the same for me," Eventually – after a long minute of embraces – Ruby invited Weiss back into her bed for cuddles, and they spooned just as they did the previous night.

"I'm going to have to pay you back for this, you know," Whispered Ruby sleepily. Weiss shook her head, grogginess taking a hold of her.

"No need, it was my pleasure,"

"Huh…but I… want to…" These were Ruby's final words before she and Weiss fell asleep together in the same Way Yang and Blake were sleeping next door: in extreme comfort and not wanting this moment to end.

_(Notes: I felt inspired to finish this party chapter because it had been bothering me all day, I just wanted to get this chapter finished ever since posting the last one last night. I know I didn't focus too much on the party, but that wasn't really the intention of it. Even when I first thought up of this chapter, it was more just to develop the white rose and bumblebee relationships. Hope you guys like it and adios!)_


	8. Chapter 8: Cinema

_(Summary: The girls have slept off their monumental hangover, and decide to give their livers a break with a movie night. A little bit of smut/ implied sex towards the end.)_

"Where is Yang?" Weiss asked as she checked the condition of the chips that were cooking in the oven. She popped up and looked towards Ruby, who was in a baggy hoodie and black yoga pants. She was laying out plates on the breakfast bar, along with forks and knives.

"And could you please check if these chips are cooked?"

As soon as she laid down the final plate, Ruby sauntered over towards the oven, grabbing a set of oven gloves. Sliding the tray out, she inspected them quickly, and put them back in. "They could still use a few minutes, and she said she was heading down to Neptune's with Blake,"

"Did she say why?"

"Don't know, she said she wanted to pick something up," Ruby leant into the over and pulled out some chicken dippers, tipping them into a small serving bowl that sat in between the four plates. Picking out a small bottle of ketchup, she sat it next to the bowl and turned back to Weiss. "You sure you don't want anything to eat?"

Weiss shook her head, flashing Ruby a smile she only reserved for her.

"I am not too hungry, but don't mind if I steal a few of your chips," Weiss gave a single chuckle as Ruby gathered up one of the plates and its cutlery before putting them away. Just as Ruby threw the fork and knife into a drawer, both the girls heard the door slamming out in the corridor. Weiss went to open the door that led out into the hallway, just in time for Yang to walk in with a large bag pack slung over her shoulders. Putting the same bad down, she zipped open the main compartment, and pulled out…

"A TV?! Really, Yang?!"

Yang nodded, and strode over to the lounge area of the room. Planting it on the coffee table and pushing it to the far edge of the room, she strode back over to her bag pack, and pulled out a PS3. Before Ruby could protest, Yang span around and spoke out.

"Before you say anything, Neptune's student flat came with a free TV. As for this, Neptune is letting me borrow it, since he says he played his PS4 more."

Pulling out multiple controllers and a wild tangle of cables, Yang sat herself by the TV, and began setting everything up. Weiss looked down at Yang, a slight look of concern on her face.

"I thought it was illegal to have a TV without a license,"

"Nope, it is illegal to watch or record programmes at the same time as they are being shown live. Owning one and using to play video games or watch films is fine. Speaking of which, I'll be right back," Yang almost half skipped to her room. Blake – who stood patiently by the door in silence – stepped out of the way to allow the blonde to pass, flashing a small grin as Yang left the room. Ruby finally looked back at her, and addressed her.

"So, you hungry at all, Blake? I am cooking some chips,"

"No thanks, Rubes. I'm not hungry," Gently pacing towards the fridge, she took out a small bottle of Kopparberg, before grabbing a magnetic bottle opener that was stuck on the fridge door, and turning towards the girls.

"You guys want a drink?"

"No. I can't drink anything after last night,"

Suppressing the urge to grin, she made the same offer to Weiss, who politely declined. Just as she popped the cap off her bottle, Yang danced in with her laptop open, and placed it on the arm of the sofa. Turning on Google, she went onto netflix.

"So, what do you guys feel like watching?"

**oo0oo**

Ruby decided "the collection" was not her film. Though she enjoyed horror films, she had a religious dislike for movies that contained a load of gore. She pulled her hood over her head, hiding herself from the hordes of people that were getting sliced up. Weiss noticed this little motion, and grasped Ruby's hand, comforting her. She continued watching the film with slight disgust. Blake lay on top of Yang, and seemed unfazed by the massacre that she was watching. If anything, it bored her. Like Ruby, she too hated films like these, but for a totally different reason. In her opinion, any horror films that relied on stuff like this didn't deserve a place in cinema. She preferred good old horror movies that relied on jump scares. Yang was more interested in the girl on top of her than the shitty movie. Playing with her hair, Yang was suddenly surprised when Blake pushed herself off the couch and went towards the laptop.

"This film is complete shit, I'm changing it to something else,"

Flicking back to the netflix home page without any protest from the other girls, she flicked it to…a Kevin Hart stand up? This surprised the rest of the girls. They expected her to pick a different horror movie, the last thing they all thought that she would choose was comedy. As the introduction to the stand up began, Ruby decided to sit up, grabbed the plate of cooling chips that sat at the bottom of the couch, and sat cross legged on the couch, quietly making short work of the few chips that had survived Ruby's hungry rampage. Blake laid back across Yang, who welcomed her back into her arms almost immediately. Comfortable, all the girls got ready for the coming show.

**oo0oo **

Though it was her first time watching Kevin Hart, Yang enjoyed that stand up. Even though it seemed like she was the only one who was giggling towards the end of the show, she thought that Blake had made a good call by putting it on. She went to get off the couch, but remembered the girl who lay across her. upon closer inspection, she realized that Blake was actually fast asleep. Turning her head slightly, she noticed that Weiss and Ruby had passed out as well, both girls curled up in each other's arms. Yang groaned gently, maintaining her volume as she didn't want to disturb the girl who was curled up like a kitten. Yang seriously wanted the comfort of her own bed, but she also didn't want to disturb Blake.

"Fuck," Yang whispered under her breath.

Quietly mulling it over, she got up again but at an agonizingly slow speed, so as not to move Blake too much. Ever so carefully, she slipped her muscular arms under the girl's sleeping form and picked her up gently, finding her newfound weight surprisingly a little more heavier than she expected. The task of getting Blake back to her bed was monumental. Every time she had to open the door, she had to use her legs, which risked waking up Blake. The lights in the corridor were harsh and bright, and there wasn't much Yang could do to shield her friend from the lights. Thankfully though, the journey to Blake's room was mercifully short, and Yang soon deposited her on top of her bed. Deciding to do the dutiful thing, she ran back to the lounge and did the same with Ruby – well, she was my little sister, it is kind of in the job description, Yang thought to herself – and Weiss – it would be rude to leave my friend to sleep on a couch and not in her own her bed – before retiring to her own bed with her laptop. Still wide awake, a devilish idea crept up into Yang's head. Typing in a website she tried to desperately stop frequenting, Yang quickly shed any clothing that lay below her waist and clicked on the first video she could find. After all, she had done her good deed for today, she deserved it.

**oo0oo**

Blake awoke in her own bed, slightly surprised at the change in atmosphere. Last thing she remembered was cuddling with Yang and watching Kevin Hart. Finding herself still in her cloths, she left her room and went to check the kitchen but found it dark and abandoned. Thinking, she decided to check Yang's room, but stopped herself when she heard soft moans coming from her room. A cunning little smile soon appeared, and she decided to have some fun with Yang. Opening the door as quietly and slowly as possible, she slinked into her blonde friend's room, the soft moans slightly louder. Clinking the door as best she could, she tiptoed her way next to Yang's bed, who was obviously…quite busy. Luckily for Blake, Yang's eyes were clamped shut in joy, ignoring the lesbian couple having their way with each other on Yang's laptop. Trying her hardest not to laugh, she straightened herself up, and adopted the deepest voice she could.

"Looks like you need a hand there,"

Blake couldn't have gotten a more priceless reaction.

Within the space of a second, Yang yelped out in a loud, high pitched squeal, and brought her knees up to her chest as fast as she could. Forgetting about her computer, this motion caused the laptop to go flying, and gravity would have probably smashed the technology into pieces at the speed it was going at, were it not for Blake's lighting fast reflexes. Yang blushed a deep magenta as Blake gently placed the closed laptop besides Yang's bed.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Blake! Don't you knock?!"

Blake smiled as innocently as she possibly could, while blinking playfully at Yang.

"I do, but I wanted to surprise you. Besides, I believe you owe me,"

Before Yang could process what Blake meant by this, the ebony haired girl flipped the blanket up and curled up next to Yang, kissing her gently on the nose.

"Don't you remember what you said last night? If I still felt the same way as I did last night, we'd see what happens?"

Yang did remember, but hearing from Blake's mouth only made her giggle nervously and blush even more. Blake cupped the girl's cheek, stroking the skin delicately.

"We don't have to if you don't want to,"

Yang instantly made a snap judgment.

"NO! I really want you too!"

Smiling, Blake brought the much taller girl in towards her and kissed her gently. Finally, breaking the kiss, Blake flashed a devilish grin and uttered something before sliding down under the blanket.

"You are going to be in for a long night, Xiao Long,"

_(Notes: So yeah, that just happened…this is actually my first attempt at smut. I know it doesn't go into too much detail, but this is my first attempt at writing out sex, or implied sex. Also, went with "Cinema" because I couldn't think of any other song titles that can be related to movie nights. I am also sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than you expected. OK, so quick newsflash, I am going to be putting writing fan fiction on hold for now. I just wanted to shell out this chapter so I could focus on my university coursework. I'm sorry, but bitches gots to learn. I'll hopefully be back to writing very soon. Good news though, I do have other projects planned for the future, so stay tuned for that. Anyway, this is me signing off temporarily, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Adios!)_


	9. Chapter 9: Whenever

_(Summary: The girls have no plans for the day, and decide to go out to the freshers fair. Includes some whiterose and bumblebee fluff.)  
_  
Yang purred gently as she stretched on her bed. Feeling no resistance against the movement of her arms, she frowned slightly and huffed slightly when she released Blake wasn't next to her. Not bothering to stay and enjoy the heat in her bed, she slipped on a pair of joggies and her t-shirt from last night before sliding her feet into her slippers. Leaving her room, she was about to head to Blake's room to check if she was there before catching a whiff of something from the kitchen. Yang stopped, and took a deep sniff. Smelling the aroma of coffee, she pushed the kitchen door open and found what she expected to find. Blake, wrapped up in a red silk kimono, sat at the breakfast bar with her laptop, staring intently at the screen as she took a sip from her steaming mug. Letting the door slam behind her, Yang grinned as Blake looked up, slightly surprised.

"You shag a girl and don't stay for cuddles the next morning? How rude."

Blake blushed slightly and the corners of her mouth perked up slightly, scratching the back of her head nervously as she felt the temperature in her cheeks rise softly.

"Sorry Yang, just I got up early and I didn't want to wake you up."

Yang shook her head, grinning.

"I was kidding, Blake, don't worry about it." Yang slid across the laminate flooring to her cupboard, pulling out a tall glass and filling it with orange juice from the fridge. Putting it away, she walked towards Blake and pulled up a seat next to her.

"What you doing, Blakey?"

"Looking up jobs,"

Yang frowned. She leaned over and checked the digital clock on the corner of the laptop, then turned to Blake questioning the girl's sanity.

"Blake Belladonna. It is 9:38am, and you left cuddles with me to look up jobs?"

Blake blushed more furiously than she did before, averting her eyes from Yang's gaze, a wide embarrassed grin on her face. Curse you, Yang, Blake thought. I've blushed more in the past few days than ever because of you.

"I'm sorry, Yang,"

Deciding she had teased the girl enough, Yang rolled her eyes, and placed a soft kiss on Blake's warm cheek, before leaning back in her seat, revelling in the sight of a blushing Blake.

"I'm kidding, no need to apologize,"

Sliding off her chair, she half skipped across the room and crouched on the balls of her feet as she fished through her cupboard for her necessary cooking utensils. Popping up over the cupboard door, she looked to Blake.

"I'm going to cook you some breakfast, what would you like?"

Just as Blake went to open her mouth, Yang pretty much read her mind and stopped her.

"I'm doing this as a thank you for last night, and I'm cooking stuff for myself anyway. Now what would you like? Waffles? Pancakes?"

Blake looked down at her laptop, thinking quickly before she made a fast conclusion.

"Pancakes would be lovely,"

**oo0oo**

Ruby and Weiss got up almost at the exact same time, unbeknownst to the other. While Ruby went through minimal effort to pretty herself up before going into the kitchen – a quick shower and ruffle of her hair – Weiss put slightly more time and energy into her appearance. While Ruby went into the kitchen in her outfit from the previous night, Weiss shed hers and replaced it with some dark blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a Hollister hoodie that was two sizes too big. The only thing the two girls did in common was leaving their faces untouched by makeup. Ruby was the first to leave her room and go into the kitchen, finding Yang and Blake chatting between each other. While Blake had a few simple pancakes, Yang had gone all out for her breakfast, her plate barely containing the random arrangement of sausages, eggs, potato scones, waffles, and pancakes. Both girls stopped chatting to address Ruby once they noticed her entering the room.

"Hey Ruby!"

"Hey! How did you sleep, sis?"

Unlike her older sister, Ruby needed time to fully wake up, and merely answered with a thumbs up and tired smile before shuffling towards her cupboard for one of her bowls and her cereal. As she just finished tipping the small cookies, Weiss walked into the room, smiling politely to Yang and Blake, before giving an even bigger one to Ruby.

"Morning guys!"

"Hey Weiss, you sleep alright?"

Weiss nodded, before going into the large cupboard they all shared and came out with two slices of white bread, sliding them into toaster and perching herself on the chair next to Ruby, who was slumped over her cereal. A few seconds later, the toast popped out and Weiss scraped butter over it, before taking a small bite out of it. The rest of the morning was spent in moderate silence, as all the girls ate. Finishing first, Yang looked up and broke the silence.

"So, what you guys doing today then?"

"Job hunting," muttered Blake.

"Cleaning," Weiss said after swallowing a mouthful of buttered toast.

"Sleeeeepppp…" Ruby droned out, her head held up by one hand. The performance caused a slight chuckle from the group. Weiss smiled then looked up at Yang, who was getting off her chair.

"What about you, Yang? What are your plans?"

"I'm glad you asked, princess," Yang said, turning round and flashing a cheeky grin at Weiss. Before she had a chance to process, Yang left the room and came back in with a brochure and four pieces of card.

"It's the weekend of the freshers festival, and I remember a PR gave me these. Thought it might be worth checking out," Yang passed the brochure over to Weiss, who quickly looked through before passing it to Ruby, who passed it to Blake. While it didn't go into much detail, all the girls thought it would be a good idea.

"So what you guys thinking?", asked Yang.

Blake gave a shrug of her shoulders, as if to say whatever. Weiss gave a nod of her head with a smile, and the usually hyperactive Ruby simply gave a single nod. Smiling, Yang took her seat and started again on wolfing down her food at an alarming rate.

"Great! Now, the brochure said there is a coach every hour going off, so should we head off about one?"

All the girls nodded, carefully avoiding looking at Yang disgustingly tearing through her food before going back to their own individual breakfasts, their pace slightly quickened by the idea of having to get ready before long.

**oo0oo**

"Alright, guys! Here we are! Remember to take your stuff, and have fun!" Said the student representative. Or at least, that's what her t-shirt said she was. While her chipper attitude annoyed Weiss slightly, the others were unfazed by it. Al the girls hopped off the bus, silently thanking the bus driver as they went out. Yang breathed in the surprisingly cold air. Though they were still technically in summer, today was unusually chilly. Yang seemed unfazed by this, only wearing an "Amity Affliction" top that displayed the band's newest album, "Let the Ocean Take me", and a thin leather shirt that she wore as a jacket. Accompanied with dark jeans and polished white doc martens, Yang was proud of her wardrobe choice. Indeed, she found a few guys staring at her. Flashing them a casual wink, she giggled slightly as they blushed and looked away.

Weiss stepped off, still in the same outfit she wore this morning, and the only change to her appearance was her signature off centre ponytail and minimal makeup she applied to her face. Ruby skipped out in some black converses, black tights, a red skirt which hung just above her knees, and a black hoodie. Blake wore some black skinny jeans, chequered vans and a white button up shirt. Her hair hung lazily over her shoulders. To anyone else, Blake may have looked plain as paper. To Yang, she was more beautiful than any art and she had to fight herself from staring too long. Turning her attention to the place they arrived, Yang smiled, a wave of nostalgia coming over her.

This place, the Vale Exhibition Conference Centre, housed the summer games, were Vale and its neighbouring countries congregated to so that they could watch their best athletes compete. Yang took a job as a bar tender here and made a pretty penny over the two weeks she worked here, as well as making a few friends. However, a tender hand brought her back from her daydream, and she turned to find Blake had placed her hand on her shoulder, and was smiling softly.

"So are we going to go in, or what?"

Yang smiled, and started walking ahead, closely followed by the rest of the group. Finding the fresher festival was easy. Inside the convention centre, one of the more larger halls was dedicated to housing it. The girls walked in and collectively took a huge gasp at what they saw. A vast collection of stalls, ranging from representing Vale's nightclubs to an army recruitment section, showed off different things. Some sold t-shirts, while others gave away free stuff. The girls all looked at each other, and Ruby spoke up.

"So let's go crazy!" Ruby said, before zipping to a stall which was run by ink stains, the same tattoo shop Blake and Yang got their tattoos. Just before she could speak up, she took another gasp as she recognized. She was a tall muscular woman, with auburn hair and piercing green eyes. Unlike the rest of the staff, she wasn't tattooed, and only had her ears pierced.

"Pyrhha?!"

The girl looked up, her smile extending as she saw Yang.

"Yang?!"

Almost at once, Pyrhha expertly vaulted over the table and ran to Yang, who grabbed the girl in a huge embrace.

"How are you doing?! It's been so long!" Pyrhha half shouted.

"I know! I'm doing good, start university in a few days. And you? How is the apprenticeship going? And how's Jaune?"

"Yeah, Ruby was saying, that's great!"

"Thanks!"

"And I am not an apprentice anymore, I'm an official tattoo artist. As for Jaune, he's good!"

"Wow! Proud of you, dude! How long you two been together now?"

"Just over a year, we just-" Pyrhha suddenly stopped, when a larger man shouted her back over. "Look, my boss is gonna kill me if I don't get to the stall, but we'll catch up officially soon, ok?"

"Yeah, sure! Just drop me a text!"

And the brief meeting ended almost as quickly as it began, only Pyrhha walked back to the stall, and began talking with Ruby, and Weiss when she came up to the stall. Blake came up next to Yang, looking at the much taller blonder quizzically.

"So who was that?"

"Mm? Oh, she's my ex!"

Blake was slightly taken aback, but tried to hide her reaction with her best poker face. However, Yang noticed this. Smiling, she pulled Blake in for a side hug.

"Is someone jealous?"

Blake rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything, a scowl turning up on her face. Scared she accidentally touched a nerve, Yang decided to fix the situation by planting a delicate kiss on Blake's head. It seemed to get its intended effect, with Blake's scowl melting into a soft smile.

"Come on, let's have a look around,"

**oo0oo**

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick," moaned Ruby, clutching her unruly belly as the bus home turned sharply. Weiss and Yang groaned out in agreement, and Blake simply smiled in amusement. In the fresher's festival hall was a section dedicated to alcohol. Though it was an over 18's section, the security didn't bother to check ID and let all the girls in. What followed were shots after shots after shots of different flavoured and brightly coloured alcohols, ranging from the delicious watermelon flavoured "dragon soup" to the rank milk shake flavoured "stivy's". Though the alcohols were weak, the vast amount of shots the girls did finally caught up with them and hit them hard. However, Blake was the only one who had any sort of self restraint and stopped herself. Unlike Ruby and Yang, she knew her limits. She felt for Weiss, who was almost too easily pressured into doing shots by the other girls. She turned around in her seat, so she could talk to Yang.

"You never told me the deal with you and Pyrhha,"

Yang adjusted herself so she sat up straight. At first, she gave Blake a slightly confused look, then rolled her eyes, and turned so she could face Blake properly.

"There isn't much of a deal to start with. We were in the same classes at school, we were in the same friend group. We dated for a while, but it wasn't anything too serious. Then she met this guy called Jaune, and broke up with me to be with him,"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," said Blake, thinking she accidentally opened an old wound. Instead, Yang smiled and shook her head.

"Don't be. She had the decency to break up with me instead of cheating on me, and I respect her for that. We kinna lost touch, but I still consider her a friend. Why you asking?"

"Just curious," Blake said, before slipping back into her seat. Yang leaned over, and whispered into the black haired girl's ear.

"So are you jealous?"

Blushing slightly, Blake fought back her smile and pretended to be annoyed, moving away from Yang and putting a scowl on her face, hoping Yang didn't see her blush. However, that did little to stop the blonde's advances as she placed a long kiss on Blake's cheek, before whispering in her ear.

"I think you're really cute,"

"And I think you're drunk," Blake said, though her voice had no hint of malice. Finally, giving over to her emotions, she sighed and turned around, and did a daring manoeuvre, planting a hard kiss on Yang's unsuspecting lips, pulling away before flashing a small smile.

"I think you're really cute too,"

Smiling, Yang lay her head on Blake's shoulder as Blake wrapped an arm over Yang's shoulder. Nestling into Blake, Yang spent the rest of the journey home sleeping contently against Blake. Unbeknownst to them, however, they weren't the only ones having a cute moment. As Ruby's belly stopped rumbling, she decided to do something as ballsy as Blake did. Laying down on Weiss' lap, she spoke out before Weiss could ask her what she was doing.

"I'm sleepy, and you're comfy,"

As Ruby lay on Weiss' lap, the girl was about to argue with her for invading her personal space without permission, but Weiss felt something she didn't feel with anyone else. If some other person had just randomly laid across, they would have probably felt the business end of her hand and a shrieking lecture. But the small redhead was a comfort. Her presence was soothing and not at all unwelcome. So Weiss just sat back and stared out the window as she did before, careful not to move so as to disturb little sleeping Ruby.

**oo0oo**

As the bus pulled up next to their block of flats, Ruby and Yang woke up, causing both Blake and Weiss to groan simultaneously, silently wishing for an extra five minutes with the sisters. Grabbing their bags of goodies that they picked up from the freshers festival, the girls all silently walked back up their flat. Dumping their bags on the breakfast bar, they all decided – since they had been at the festival for hours and they didn't feel like drinking tonight - to chill with a film. Yang went to her room and brought out her laptop, hooking up the TV to the laptop, and going on to Netflix. Yang turned around, and looked at the girls who sat patiently waiting.

"So what do you guys want to put on?"

"Happy Gilmore!" Blurted out Ruby, before covering her mouth and blushing a bit. "I didn't mean to speak out that loudly,"

Rolling her eyes, but smiling, Yang clicked on the film, turned off the lights and skipped across the room before plopping herself down on the couch, right next to Blake. As the film progressed, Blake slipped her arm around Yang's waist as the blonde started to lean against her. A few feet away, Ruby was being slightly more timid, inching her hand closer and closer to Weiss' hand until she slipped it over. Though she at first was surprised by the contact, Weiss ended up wrapping her fingers around Ruby's, feeling the soft warmth of her skin. Yang and Blake were the first ones to fall asleep, wrapped around each other. Ruby fell asleep, laying on Weiss' lap as she did before. Weiss again welcomed this contact, but was more confident now, deciding now to stroke Ruby's hair as she watched the last of the film, before following her friends into unconsciousness.

_(Notes: I now I said I wouldn't touch these stories again until after I finished my coursework, but I needed to get some writing out. Second of all, the ending was a bit rushed. I was going to end the chapter on just them on the bus home but I wanted to add some closure to this chapter. Might delete it later, tell me what you guys think. Anyway, as you can guess, its kinna half based around my uni life, except I don't have any RWBY girls in it *sigh*. I also wanted to include some flaming chariots since I honestly ship them because they would be so cute. Hope you guys enjoy, and adios!)_


	10. Chapter 10: One Little Slip

_(Summary: The girls have a somewhat chilled night in. Contains bumblebee fluff and smut, with white rose fluff.)_

"Come on, come on, come on…NO, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Yang shouted out in anger, as the screen turned to black and grey and a red "WASTED" appeared on the screen in block capitals. Despite her outrage, she wasn't too bothered. She had finished the story mode of the game she was playing – Grand Theft Auto five – ages ago with Neptune, and was just purely messing about. She turned her attention of the screen and towards the door as she heard it slide open to reveal Blake, carrying her laptop. Blake wore a set of spectacles, a white button up shirt, a black skirt and torn tights. Noticing the blonde sprawled out on the couch, she flashed a casual smile as Yang grinned back and flashed a wink before going back to her game. Yang span her legs off the couch as Blake sat down and started typing at a few keys.

"So, what you doing?"

"Just looking up gig tickets,"

"Who you wanting to see?"

"The Amity Affliction,"

Yang stopped and quickly brought her attention back to Blake, ignoring her character crashing out of the front wind screen of his car, her eyes slightly more wide than they were before.

"Amity are playing?"

"Yep, in a few days at the Classic Grand,"

Yang smiled deeply as she heard these words. Though they were a recent addition to artists she listened to and she wasn't a huge fan of metalcore, they were quickly becoming her favourite band. The fact that they were playing in Vale was music to her ears.

And Blake was going to be there.

"How much are the tickets?" asked Yang, as she went back to playing her game. Though her character had just been in a violent car crash, he seemed to get out of it unscathed and was soon in a shootout with the police.

"Ten lien."

"Who are the support acts?"

"Buried in Verona, Heart in Hand, and Napoleon,"

"Never heard of them,"

"Heart in Hand are alright, haven't listened to the others," Muttered Blake, as she changed the quantity of the tickets she wanted to two, smiling slightly to herself. She noted Yang's interest, and quickly assumed she would want one. Plus, with the price of the tickets, she was pretty sure Yang couldn't say no.

"Could you buy me a ticket? I will give you the money later- DAMN IT!" Yang spoke out gently before yelling out at yet another death of her character. Blake chuckled in amusement as she saw Yang's usually soft and happy features twisted in hard annoyance. She leant over and whispered in her ear before placing a little kiss on Yang's cheek.

"You're kind of sexy when you are angry," Blake smirked as she saw Yang relax a little and blush slightly.

"Why, Ms Belladonna, I believe you are trying to seduce me,"

"Play your cards right and we shall see, Ms Xiao Long," said Blake, with a cheeky little smile that only grew along with the deepening shade of Yang's cheeks as she confirmed her payment for the two gig tickets. She quickly closed her laptops and slid it on the floor so that it leaned against the couch her and Yang shared. The girls adjusted themselves so that Blake lay on top of Yang, while Yang wrapped her arms around Blake. Yang played a little bit longer, but was more focused on her flat mate, drinking in Blake's smell and occasionally placing a small kiss on the top of her head. Blake purred gently as this was all happening. Yang's body was warmer than any radiator or blanket, and her chest was more comfy than any pillow. The couple just laid there for the longest time, enjoying each other's presence, not wanting the moment to end. Despite the sounds coming out of the television, there was a comfortable silence in the room. Eventually, Blake was the first to break the silence.

"Where are Ruby and Weiss?"

Yang shrugged as she continued clicking on her controller.

"I don't know, I think they are in their rooms,"

**oo0oo**

"OH, COME ON!" Weiss moaned aloud again, as lost she lost the third game in a row of scabby queen with Ruby. Weiss was never particularly good at card games, but this was ridiculous. Her scowl tightened as she noticed Ruby's smug grin as she gathered up her cards and placed them into a tight rectangle. Catching Weiss' hard stare, she dropped her smug grin slightly and put the deck of cards on the bed side table.

"Don't be mad, Weiss, I took a while to get the hang of this game as well,"

"GET THE HANG OUT OF IT? THERE IS NOTHING TO THE GAME! THERE IS NO STRATEGY, IT IS JUST PURE LUCK!"

Ruby smiled again, and giggled slightly, which annoyed Weiss a little further.

"WHAT?"

Ruby's smile dropped a little, but it was still there as she leaned forward and gave Weiss a gentle hug.

"You are kind of cute when you are angry,"

Weiss very quickly calmed down, and decided to wrap her arms around Ruby. Ruby, unbeknownst to Weiss, smiled devilishly as a daring idea popped up in her idea. She quickly flipped around and pushed Weiss down on the bed who squealed in surprise. Ruby smile grew even wider as a new idea popped into her head. Before Weiss could react, Ruby straddled her belly and tickled her armpits, to great effect. As Weiss started wildly laughing, Ruby decided to add insult to injury, she said a phrase that would have more likely came from Yang.

"You are adorable when you squeal,"

"SHUT UP! RUBY! PLEASE! HAHAHA! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!"

Ruby tossed up a proposal in her head as she continued torturing her rather adorable flat mate, who was squirming around wildly and laughing like a mad man. She eased up on her tickling, so Weiss laughter toned down but didn't stop entirely.

"I will stop, for a price,"

"HAHAHAHA! HAHA! WHAT? ANYTHING! PLEASE!"

Ruby tapped her lips a few times seductively, easing her tickles to a stop so that Weiss could see what she meant. Weiss raised her eyebrows in questioning in between her gradually slowing pants, and then realized what Ruby meant. She leant up, going towards Ruby's lips. However, the last thing on her mind was to kiss her friend. Though Weiss couldn't deny her extreme attraction to the cute little redhead, she had only one thing in mind for this girl. She flipped the small girl around and tickled her just as hard as Ruby did.

"NO! HAHAHA! NOOOOO! YOU TRAITOR!"

Weiss had a smile on her face so evil and dastardly looking that she could have given the devil a run for his money. Weiss cackled internally as the poor soul beneath her suffered greatly at her hands.

Revenge is a dish best served cold. And no one was as cold as Weiss Schnee that night.

**oo0oo**

While all this happened, Yang and Blake looked out into the corridor, their eyebrows raised in surprise. Blake looked at Yang for an answer.

"What are they doing in there?"

Yang shrugged, looking at Blake.

"I have two theories. Do you want to hear the crazy one or the most likely one?"

"Humour me with the craziness,"

"Weiss is secretly a sadistic serial killer and is currently violently and slowly murdering my baby sister,"

Blake raised her eyebrows, not exactly sure how she should react.

"Somehow, I don't think Weiss is sadistic or a serial killer," said Blake, though the sudden yelp mixed with laughter made Blake wonder if she should check Ruby's room just to make sure. "And your most likely one?"

"Tickles, maybe?"

Blake nodded, before turning back to the couch. blushing furiously, she couldn't deny how much of a lovely surprise this was. Yang sill stood at the door, a rather dirty idea brewing in her head. If Ruby and Weiss are having a tickle fight, thought Yang, that means they'll be occupied for a while. And if they are occupied for a while, then that means…

"I'll be right back," half shouted Yang, as she rushed to her room. Blake simply shrugged and picked up the Playstation controller, picking up where she had left off. After a while, Yang and Blake had decided to play pass the controller, where - upon death – Yang would pass it on to Blake and she would play until Blake died, who would pass it back to Yang. For the moment, Blake was trying to break into the military base and steal a fighter jet. For the moment, she had stolen a plan from the airport and was flying over the base. She continued to a hanger and stole a fighter jet. By the time Blake had escaped and her police level disappeared, she started to notice that Yang had been away for a while. As if on queue, she heard the door open and Yang's voice.

"I'm just coming in, please don't have a heart attack,"

"Why would I have a – OH HELLO THERE!" Blake quickly paused her game as she admired the view in front of her. There stood Yang. She had swapped her plain white t-shirt and jeans for a lace nightie that was rather…compromising. The only underwear she wore under it was a black thong. Her breasts were spilling out over the top of the nightie, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her cheeks were blushing a light shade of pink and she flashed her most innocent smile at Blake, who could feel her heartbeat accelerating to a million miles a second.

"Damn,"

Yang smiled further, glad that she had the intended effect on Blake, who was gaping at her with a violent magenta blush.

"I'm away to bed, care to join me?"

Blake dropped her controller and half jogged after Yang, who was walking towards her room slowly with an intentional sway in her hips, giving Blake a show. As they entered her room, Yang turned around and beckoned a dumbfounded Blake towards her with a single finger, who walked towards her. Yang grabbed Blake by the front of her shirt and placed a hard kiss on Blake's lips. She pulled away from the passionate exchange and pushed Blake down on the bed, ripping her shirt open with ease. She looked at Blake, who looked back into Yang's eyes.

"I have a little surprise for you, Blakey, close your eyes while I find it." Blake obeyed as Yang fished under her bed and pulled out two lengths of rope.

"OK, you can look now. Hope you don't mind being tied up,"

Blake opened up and looked to see Yang tying her ankles up to the bed posts, much to Blake's arousal. Great, she thought, I found the one person who is as much of a pervert as I am. As though to fuel her dirty thoughts of what was about to happen, Blake got a full close up view of Yang's boobs as soon as she started to tie Blake's wrists up the bed post. Before she could do anything, Yang pulled back, giving the ropes a good test.

"There we go, you shouldn't be able to move from there. They aren't too tight, are they? I don't want to hurt you."

Blake merely shook her head. Though she was struck dumb and was blushing furiously, she couldn't deny how much she was looking forward to this. It was like a scene straight from "Ninjas of Love". She quickly shook the thought away from her head as Yang took her chin with a single hand, an innocent smile still placed on her face.

"You look so adorable tied up like that,"

Yang slid down and tore a hole in the crotch area of Blake's tights, causing the girl to gasp out loud.

"YOU BITCH! Those were my favourite tights!"

Yang simply looked up devilishly and licked Yang's panties, making Blake gasp aloud and hushing her almost immediately. She slid her panties down to reveal Blake's centre, and looked up at Blake.

"I'm sorry, Baby, I'll buy you a new pair tomorrow. But for now…"

Blake started moaning and gasping out loud as Yang started to tease her, and held her voice back so that Ruby and Weiss next door couldn't hear what was going on.

**oo0oo**

After a while, Ruby and Weiss stopped having a tickle fight and instead went to cuddling and kissing. Both of the girls were finally glad that they had acknowledged their affections for each other, and were making the most out of their newly discovered feeling for each other when they both heard a sharp moan come from next door.

"Did you hear that?" Weiss said, as she heard yet another moan that came from next door.

"It sounded like Blake. You think she's alright?" Ruby asked, a mixture of annoyance from having her make out session interrupted and worry for her friend who, for all she knew, was in pain.

"I don't know, I'm going to check it out," Weiss said as she slipped out of bed and walked out into the corridor. Almost as soon as the door closed, Ruby thought to herself, why would Blake be in Yang's room? As if to answer her cursed curiosity, Ruby grew bright red as she heard Blake say

"YES! Just like that Yang!"

As soon as she heard those words, she feared for the sight her flat mate and as-of-ten-minutes-ago new girlfriend was about to witness. She ran out and caught Weiss as she was about to open the door.

"Weiss…for the love of God….don't open that door,"

Weiss turned to Ruby, a scowl on her face.

"How could you say that? Blake is our friend! She could be hurt, he could be in trouble!"

"Somehow, I don't think so, if you know what I mean," Weiss simply looked at Ruby in annoyed confusion, then shook her head.

"Whatever, I'm going to check just to be sure,"

"DON'T-"

As soon as she heard the door click open, she realized she was too late, as Weiss rushed in to – as she thought she was doing – save her distressed friend. Instead, she found Yang with her eyes shut and her mouth clamped around Blake's vagina, while Blake was tied up and her eyes were closed, her face contorted in ecstasy. Yang opened her eyes and met Weiss' shocked gaze

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Yang pulled away from Blake and covered her breasts with her arms. Meanwhile, Blake noticed Weiss and tried to cover herself as best as she could before she remembered the ropes tied around her wrists. Noticing her girlfriend's struggles, Yang picked a top of the floor and hid Blake's chest from view, while the skirt that Yang (thankfully) hadn't removed covered up Blake's lower half. Ruby simply stood outside and giggled to herself as she heard Weiss' shrill voice ring throughout the flat.

**oo0oo**

Well, this is awkward, thought Ruby. After the events of the previous night, everyone retreated to the confines of their own rooms, and didn't see each other until breakfast. Each of the girls refused to make eye contact. Blake awkwardly swirled her coffee around in her mug, Yang picked at her bacon, Weiss simply stared at the breakfast while Ruby sipped on her tea, her eyes darting between her friends, hoping for one of them to say something. Breaking the awkward silence, Weiss took a deep breath and looked at Blake and Yang.

"I apologize for walking into your room. When I…heard Blake, I thought she was in trouble. I am sorry for coming in while you were…doing what you did, and I hope you forgive me,"

Yang laughed lightly to herself, then spoke to a shocked Weiss.

"Weiss, you just walked in on us having sex. It wasn't like you were doing anything bad, why are you pulling a confession on us? It's not like we're putting you on trial."

At that, all the girls laughed slightly to themselves, and the awkward silence was replaced with the usual lively chatter amongst them, all silently glad things were back to normal. Though, from now on, the girls had made it an unwritten rule to always knock before entering.

_(Notes: Yeah… full disclosure, I had no idea what the hell to write about in this chapter and then I came across this piece of fan art and I thought I could write a smutty scene around it but then it just turned into something…silly. I still hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am going to go back and edit some of the chapters, maybe merge the two flat party scenes into one. I may do a little bit of merging and editing and make this a part of the last chapter. I am going to try and stop writing a chapter a day, coz then I'd turn out with around 365 or less/more chapters and I feel like you guys would eventually get bored. The following link will send you to the fan art that inspired this scene. All credit goes to the artist._

_post/100635336058/wait-a-sec-this-doesnt-look-like-hatesex)_


	11. Chapter 11: Rather Be

_(The girls decide to go out clubbing. A little bit of bumblebee cuddles.)_

The next evening, all the girls lounged around in the living room, each of them bored, all four of them trying to contemplate what to do with their evening. Weiss sat on the couch, flicking through her instagram on her phone. Ruby stood by the stove, cooking some pasta and meatballs, while Yang lay on the couch, spooning Blake and watching a horror movie together, called "Frozen". When they first decided to watch it, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss thought she was taking the piss or mistaken. However, Yang wasn't talking about the Disney film. Instead, the film she was taking about involved three people trapped on ski lift, trying to get off it. Though it was one of Yang's more favourite horror movies, she – like everyone else – was begging for something to happen. Then she had a wild thought which popped into her head.  
When Neptune came over for the girl's flat warming party, as well as dropping off some weed to share with everyone, he also brought a specific gift that Yang had asked for. Popping up from the couch – careful as not to disturb Blake too much – she went to her room to get Neptune's gift.

"Where you going?" Blake murmured, half asleep from cddled with Yang, who was pretty much a portable, lovable radiator.

"Just going to my room, I'll be back in a second," Blake gave a single nod and turned her head back towards the TV, adjusting herself so that she could get more comfy in her spot. Yang skipped down the hallway, which Ruby noticed.

"Why she in such a good mood?" Ruby asked, as it was odd behaviour for Yang to skip in any situation.

"Don't know," Blake shrugged, not taking her eyes of the television.

"We should do something," Weiss said, gasping all of a sudden, "WE COULD ALL GO OUT!"

"We can't, though" Blake muttered.

"How come?"

"Ruby is underage. We can go out, but Ruby can't,"

"Oh," Weiss said, before going back to flicking through her phone. Not for long though, as soon Yang hopped into the room, a gleeful smile on her face and her hands hidden behind her back. Her unusual transformation from extreme boredom to uncontrollable happiness sparked everyone's attention.

"What's got you all excited?" Weiss asked, a single eyebrow raised in avid curiosity.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight?"

"We can't," Ruby said, a look of confusion drawn on her features, "I'm underage, remember?"

"As your loving older sister, I am very aware of this fact, Ruby Rose," She took a small step - almost a hope - towards Ruby. "And as your older sister, I don't want you to sit bored up here while we drink and have a merry old time. Which is why I got you this," Finally, Yang pulled out what she had behind her back and gave to Ruby. Weiss and Blake looked over at the exchange, their curiosity only growing with every word.

"What's that?" Weiss asked.

"This, my dear Weissicle, is a rather convincing fake ID, if I do say so myself. So now, my little baby sister can come out with us whenever!" Ruby bounced up and down on the spot in excitement before practically tackling her much larger sister with a hug.

"YES! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I LOVE YOU!"

"Hey, easy there, little sister. It's no big deal,"

Blake stared at her girlfriend with a huge smile, admiring the thoughtfulness behind her little sister's gift.

"How did you get a hold of a fake ID?" Blake ased.

"You remember Neptune from the party?" questioned yang, to which Blake nodded softly a couple of times. "Well, long story short, he owed me a favour and that was me cashing in on it," Blake smiled and nodded. Weiss, however, was not sure how she felt about it.

"Wait, look it's one thing for you to smoke in the flat, it's another thing for you and Blake to do drugs-"

"We don't do drugs! We smoke a little bit of weed now and again." Yang countered Weiss, a little bit shocked. "In fact, I think we only did it like…ONCE!"

"Ok, but you do realize if they catch you smoking or doing "Just weed" in here, they are liable to kick us out?" This caused Ruby to get a little bit worried. However, Yang was undeterred.

"I have a few older friends who have done weed in here, and they never got caught. Security rarely checks the dorms!"

"ANYWAY!" Weiss said aloud, cutting of Yang before they launched into a full argument and got away from the point she was trying to make. "If they discover that's fake, denied entry to a club will be the least of Ruby's worries,"

"She'll be fine. Don't worry, Weiss, I used these before in the past, and Ruby won't get caught,"

Weiss gave a grunt, but made no further comment, signalling the end of their argument. Satisfied, Yang turned to Blake.

"Do you think your friends will still be in town?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Well, maybe I could call my friends, you call your friends, and we make a night out of it!" Yang said. Blake thought about it for a few seconds before finally nodding in agreement.

"Then it's settled! Get on your dancing shoes, ladies! WE'RE HITTING THE TOWN!"

**oo0oo **

It took a good four hours before, in Yang's words, the group hit the town. Picking out their outfits was easy enough. Yang wore the same outfit as the first time she went out with Blake – Black boots, a pair of white camouflage patterned trousers, a boob tube which displayed her cleavage and much of her heavily tattooed back, and a heavy leather jacket for the cold air outside. Ruby wore a pair of black, tattered jeans with matching sneakers, a plain white tank top and a leather jacket that was a lot more thinner than Yang's, almost a shirt. Blake's outfit consisted of a white button up shirt, black skinny jeans and black plimsolls. Weiss wore a white button shirt with embroidered patterns running up the chest, a white skirt and a pair of white low heels.  
What was most time consuming was the pre-drinks. Yang decided that they all should have a couple of drinks before they head out. Also, they received a mostly full turnout from Yang and Blake's friends. Neptune and Sun came with out Scarlet and Sage, who already had plans. It was a full turnout on Blake's part. Instantly, Velvet stuck with Sun and were inseparable for most of the night, much to Coco's secret jealousy. Yatsuhashi and Neptune were picking tunes off of Yang's laptop while the remainder of the group got more drunk and exchanged idle chit-chat. Yang tried to rouse the group but the overall consensus from everyone was that they were comfy here. The only one who wanted to go was an excited Ruby. Finally, Yang was able to get them out with the promise that if they got there before eleven, that they wouldn't have to pay an entry fee at the door.

Finally, a couple of hours later, all of the guys were in the club. Yang's prediction came true, and none of them had to pay a fee to get in through the door. Even Ruby was able to get in with ease.

All of the group stuck together, whether it was ordering drinks or just dancing, though it was clear who was with who. A really drunk Blake was grinding on an even more inebriated Yang. Ruby and Weiss were dancing and swaying with each other in each other's arms. Velvet and Sun were dancing in the same way Weiss and Ruby did, which only irritated on an even more jealous Coco. Finally, with just the right level of intoxication, Sun kissed Velvet. It wasn't a hard or lustful kiss. It was soft and tentative, like a child picking up a kitten for the first time. This caused Coco to snap, and she ran into the bathrooms, her face streaked with tears. While most of the group were too drunk or too much into their own world to notice, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang picked up on it almost immediately. Their dancing slowed to a simple bounce with the beat as they all congregated to talk amongst each other.

"What's up with Coco?" Yang asked

"Is she alright?" questioned Ruby, her drunken happiness replaced with serious concern.

"I don't know," Blake said, looking in the direction of the bathrooms. "I'll check it out, see if she's alright,"

"You want us to come with you?" Asked Yang.

"No. She's my friend, and I don't want to scare her by too many people crowding around her. I'll be back soon, don't worry" Blake said. All the girls nodded and went back to dancing, pretending nothing had happened. Blake silently thanked the pounding music. Though it was starting to give her a headache, it masked the conversation from the rest of the group. Blake walked into the toilet, where the drum and bass was significantly muted. Inside the closest cubicle to Blake, she could barely hear soft sobs. She silently check to see if it was unlocked. The door swung open, revealing Coco, sat on the toilet seat and crying. Blake walked in and crouched on the balls of her feet, looking up at her friend.

"Coco?"

Coco stopped sniffling and looked at Blake. Her once immaculate and carefully done eye liner was now marred by tears, and her usually confident smirk was gone. However, when she noticed Blake, it made a ghost of an appearance.

"Hey Blakey,"

Smiling at her old nickname, Blake quickly shook the thought from her mind before remembering why she was here. "You ok?"

"Hahaha!" Coco half chucked, half sobbed. "Am I ok? I got shit expensive make up running down my face, and I just watched Velvet kiss some other guy. Some fucking cu-"Coco cut herself off. "some dude other than me."

Blake nodded silently, understanding her pain. For as long as she could remember, Velvet and Coco had been best friends. She even knew that Coco's feelings for Velvet ran deeper than friendship, though she kept those feelings mostly to herself. Coco chuckled once again, looking at Blake.

"Look at me. I probably look and sound pathetic to you, don't I?"

"No, you don't. I know how you feel for Velvet, so I understand it must hurt. But Coco, she's drunk! It could just be a drunken thing, you never know!" Blake said, before wrapping her arms around Coco.

"Please don't be sad over this. I know it sucks having your heart broken by someone you love, but I will promise you, you will find someone." Blake paused, letting her words sink into Coco, pulling away from her.

"I mean, fuck, I find you hot and charming. If I wasn't shagging Yang, I'd be shagging you," This caused a small giggle from Coco, and Blake smiled.

"Come on, let's get you all dolled up and back out there, all right?"

With this, Coco's cocky smirk was back on her face and she gave a single determined nod.

**oo0oo**

All the group had reconvened at the bar for the next round of drinks. While the others still remained oblivious to the lack of Blake and Coco, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were not. All three looked in the direction of the bathroom; sipping their drinks in an attempt to quell their worry to little success

"Are they alright?" Asked Yang "They've been gone for a while,"

As Ruby and Weiss were about to answer, Blake and Coco finally emerged from the crowd. Blake stood next to Yang and Coco next to Velvet. While Coco and Velvet launched into conversation, Blake watched the exchange with a smile. Yang followed her trail of gaze, then looked back at Blake.

"Everything alright?"

Blake gave a single nod with a small smile. Yang smiled and passed a cup to Blake.

"So here's your drink. I covered your round. You owe me, kitty kat?"

Blake giggled as she took a large mouthful from her glass, enjoying the taste of lemonade with the subtle kick of vodka. She leaned in close to Yang's ear, speaking loud enough so Yang could hear but the others couldn't.

"Play your cards right, you might get lucky,"

As Blake pulled away, she relished the changing shade in Yang's cheeks before the group started dancing again. Before she let herself surrender to the alcohol that ran through her veins, Blake noticed that Velvet wasn't giving Sun any attention. Instead, she was dancing with Coco.

**oo0oo **

The rest of the night didn't last long afterwards. After Blake's talk with Coco, the club was nearing closing time so the group decided to head home. While Neptune and Sun walked him since they didn't live far from the club, Yang got everyone two taxis, one to take Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang to their flats, and the other to take Coco, Fox, Velvet and Yatsuhashi home. .Blake took this as an opportunity to discuss the events that happened earlier that night, while the others respectfully were listening to music on their iPods and phones. She whipped out her phone and text Coco as best as he could.

"So…did you talk with Velvet?"

Coco answered back almost instantly with a simple yes.

"What did she say?"

"Pretty much what you told me. Sun was just a fling. I mean, since he is studying here and we are off to Vacuo soon, she doesn't really want anything to happen between them,"

Blake replied with a simple "ok", and they spent the remaining journey in silence. When they arrived at the flat that the group lived at, Yang generously paid the taxi driver and sent him on his way, while the other taxi continued to drive off into the distance. Weiss and Ruby went to Ruby's room and feel asleep almost instantly while spooning each other, only bothering to take off their shoes. Yang and Blake went to Blake's room and stripped down to their underwear. Yang fell on the bed first, and Blake crawled on top of her, laying her head on Yang's breasts as Yang stroked Blake's hair.

"So, everything alright with Coco?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, she was just having some girl troubles,"

Yang nodded, closing her eyes. Blake shut her eyes as well, and simply listened too Yang's heartbeat and breathing, a soft melody that lulled her to sleep, with Yang soon following her into unconsciousness.

_(Notes: First off, I apologize the chapter took so long. Between Christmas, New year's and a whole bunch of other shit happening, I couldn't write at all. Also, this chapter was literally thought up a few hours after posting this. I am already working on the next chapter, though it is slightly more…boring. Also, the reason why I wrote the subplot with Sun, Velvet and Coco is that I originally really shipped Sun and Velvet, but then I saw a whole bunch of Velvet and Coco stuff and I thought they would be cute together, so even though we wont be seeing too much of them in this story, expect some crosshares shipping. Also, I apologize if this chapter isn't as good quality as the others. I promise I'll try to make future chapters better. Thank you for supporting this story guys. I never expected it to be getting the amount of attention it is actually getting, so thank you for all the follows, faves and review. You guys are awesome! Stay tuned and adios!)_


	12. Chapter 12: Jasmine

_(Summary: Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang start to get ready for university. Contains light dose of fluff)_

Yang Xiao Long awoke with a gentle start, her hangover surprisingly nowhere to be found. However, Yang didn't trust her body. The hangover could easily make an appearance later on in the day, when Yang least expected it. She still wasn't used to the new guest she had started inviting into her bed a few nights ago, and nearly woke Blake, who had spent the night. Smiling gently, she stroked Blake's hair with careful tenderness, worried in case she accidentally roused Blake from her sleep. Staring at Blake's peaceful face, Yang broke herself out of her trance and leant over to her bed side table to check her phone.

7:46 Am.

Still time to sleep in, Yang thought, and lay her head back on her pillow. Unconsciously, Blake snuggled closer to Yang. Welcoming the presence, Yang kissed Blake's forehead gently and adjusted herself so she could be closer to her before falling back asleep.

**oo0oo**

Ruby and Weiss woke at the exact same time, but in their own rooms. While Ruby woke up fresh as a daisy, Weiss had a pounding headache and quickly downed a pint of water she left for herself on the bedside table the previous night. They both got showered and dressed fairly quickly, Ruby donning a red hoodie and black jeans with a pair of combat boots, Weiss wore a white sweatshirt and blue jeggings with some black and white chequered vans. While Weiss instantly made for the kitchen to have some breakfast, Ruby quickly stuck her phone and iPod in their respective chargers, before heading into the kitchen.  
Ruby saw Weiss peaking into the fridge and come out with a tub of butter. Sure enough, as soon as she came out and made eye contact with Ruby, she broke into a small, shy smile. They both heard the toaster pop suddenly, giving Ruby a small jump but her squeak of surprise went unnoticed by Weiss. Weiss went into her cupboard and grabbed a plate.

"How did you sleep, Ruby?"

"Fine actually, you? You not hungover at all?"

Weiss made a motion and a facial expression that said "kinda".

"Did you have nightmares about Yang and Blake the other night?" giggled Ruby with a playful grin. Weiss looked back at Ruby, and gave a single chuckle, though her facial expression wasn't one of amusement.

"Please don't remind me about that,"

Ruby bent into her own cupboard and pulled out a plain white bowl, as well as a box of chocolaty cereal. Weiss rolled her eyes and shook her head as Ruby sat down and started demolishing her breakfast as though it was going out of fashion.

"So" Ruby spoke up in between her mouthfuls of cereal "What's your plan for today?"

"Well, I still need to get my student ID sorted and pick up my induction timetable, you?"

"Well, I could come with you since I was just planning to chill and play playstation." Said Ruby, "I mean if you want me to," She quickly added, twirling her spoon around her cereal bowl a couple of times nervously. Weiss gave a small grin.

"I would like that,"

Ruby looked up and gave a quick smile before making short work out of the remainder of her cereal, while Weiss ate her toast slowly. Ruby finally got up out of her chair and put her bowl and spoon in the sink.

"When were you thinking of heading off?"

"Honestly? Now. Just let me get my jacket." Ruby gave a single nod, and Weiss headed off to her room, only to be greeted by Yang and Blake, both their heads peeking out of Blake's room.

"Hey Weiss!" whispered Blake.

"Hey Blake!"

"What you doing, little Weissicle?" questioned Yang, her usual grin plastered on her face.

Ignoring Yang's jab – though it annoyed her –Weiss answered.

"Well, Ruby and I were actually going to head down to the university, and get our Student ID's"

"Well, we still need to get ours,"

"That's perfect!" A small excited voice squeaked behind Weiss. Yang and Blake looked over Weiss' shoulder as Weiss turned around to see an excited Ruby bounce up and down. "We can all go together!"

"Well, we'll need to get dressed. Someone decided we should have a little fun," Yang looked at Blake and flashed her a cheeky wink, causing the raven haired girl to blush furiously. Weiss rolled her eyes, and went into her room, leaving the two girls to do their own thing.

**oo0oo**

"Of all the days, why did I pick today to get my picture done for my ID?" Weiss moaned, grimacing at her photo from the comfort of her home.

"One, you decided to. Two, you hush up, you look great," beamed Ruby. Weiss agreed slightly. It wasn't a bad picture but she would've preferred a reshoot. She had soft bags under her eyes and she couldn't help but notice the beginnings of a bruise on her neck,the result of a rather affectionate little redhead, who was currently on her laptop looking through her induction timetable, alongside Yang and Blake, who also had their laptops. Weiss was silently thankful that by the time evening came round, her painful headache had been reduced to an irritating numbness. However, she felt a sharp spike in pain as Yang wooped out in joy.

"Sweet! I got nothing Friday!" Yang half shouted out, with a victorious fist pump.

"AW! Screw you! I'm busy all week," Ruby pouted, staring down her rather filled timetable with a deep sense of dread.

"Well…" Blake looked at both the sisters with a blank face, before breaking out into an evil grin, the kind that was akin to a dastardly cartoon villain. "I'm off half the week!"

"WHAT?!" the three other girls shouted out before flocking around Blake's laptop, while she cackled to herself. Each of them mentally cursed Blake, as they saw Wednesday was shorter than their days and she had the last two days of the week completely free. All of a sudden,a loud vibrating sound rang out through the room as Blake's phone lit up and signalled that Cinder was trying to phone Blake. Blake broke out of her laugh long enough to answer it while jumping off her chair.

_"Hey baby!"_

"Hi mummy!"

As soon as they heard who it was, the three girls instantly got the same idea, all sporting evil grins.

"OH BLAKE! BLAKE! BLAKE, DON'T STOP!" Yang moaned out sensually.

"PASS US THE WEED, BLAKE!" Shouted out Ruby in between giggles.

"BLAKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT CUCUMBER?" Yelled Weiss, in mock shock. Blake awarded her friends with her middle finger and a small smile before she dashed out of the kitchen and into her room. On the other edge of the line, she could hear Cinder attempting to stifle her laughs. When she had calmed down enough, she finally spoke up again.

_"Was about to ask if all your flat mates are there yet."_

"Yeah they are…bunch of arseholes." Blake said with a smile, saying her last comment under her breath. Though she thought she said it discreetly, Cinder still heard all the same. Instead of chewing her daughter's ear off for using such vile language around her mother, she just erupted into another fit of laughter. It took her a much shorter time to recover from this series of laughs than her previous fit.

_"I trust you are getting on well with them?"_

"Yeah, they are actually pretty cool," Blake said with a smile.

_"Good, you all set for uni? You're well?"_

"Yeah, we were just in uni today picking up our IDs. And I'm good"  
_  
"OK. Well, I'll let you do your own thing. I'd pass you your dad but you know how he is, always working."_

"Yeah, I know," Said Blake, a little downhearted she couldn't speak to her father. "I love you, mum,"

"_I love you too, baby, stay safe."_

"Always am," Blake smiled before the line went dead. Pocketing her phone, she went back into the kitchen, to find Yang, Ruby and Weiss staring her down with smug grins on their faces.

"Hey blakey." Yang smiled.

"Screw you guys," Chuckled Blake, followed by the rest of her friends. Sitting down by the breakfast bar, she joined them as they launched into a new topic.

"What's for dinner then?" Yang said. "You guys want takeout?"

"Let's phone dominoes! It's two-for-tuesdays" said an excited Ruby, as she fished out a scrunched up leaflet from her back pocket. Yang laid out on the table for everyone to see as Weiss and Blake leaned forward to get a slightly better look at it.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Was the only thing sitting in our mailbox" shrugged Ruby.

"Alright, you guys down for pizza?" Yang asked, pointing the question to Weiss and Blake.

"As you don't get anything spicy for me, I'm cool with that," said Weiss with a smile.

"Pizza sounds good," Blake nodded.

"Cool, pizza it is!"

**oo0oo**

Ruby groaned for the fifth time in a row as she rubbed her belly while she continued to watch anime off her laptop. Yang went a little overboard with the pizza orders and everyone seemed to be suffering the consequences. Ruby patted her little food baby, just as she heard the door open and saw Weiss come in, dressed in a simple white nightie.

"May I join you? I have trouble sleeping alone" Weiss asked meekly. Ruby nodded and lifted her blanket, an invitation for Weiss to join in. Weiss quickly crawled in next to Ruby, who lifted her arm so she could spoon Weiss.

"What's this you're watching?" Weiss asked.

"Akame ga kill. I just started it but it's actually a pretty decent anime so far." Weiss nodded, watching the series with equal measures of uncertainty and interest. She rarely watched anime, but judging by what she saw and Ruby's taste in films, she trusted it to be decent. However, it wasn't long before Weiss quickly fell asleep. Not of boredom, but mere exhaustion. This didn't go unnoticed by Ruby, and carefully slipped a laptop in the space between her bed and nightstand. She tenderly kissed Weiss' cheek, and closed her eyes, following her into a soft slumber soon afterwards.  
**  
oo0oo**

Blake lay in her bed, alone. It wasn't until that her and Yang had fallen out, but she respected the fact that she needed time to herself, just as Blake needed her time for herself. She listened to Heart in Hand on her spotify through her headphones, but got a sudden start when she heard a firm knocking coming from the wall her and Yang shared. She picked up her phone and saw that she had two texts from Yang. She quickly flicked through them both with a smile.

*Yang, I was thinking, you maybe wanna grab a coffee at some point? xx*

*Answer your phone, you stupid butt lord xx*

Blake rolled her eyes at the final text and typed a quick snappy response.

Coffee would be lovely xx

She leant back on her pillow and it wasn't long before she got a reply from Yang.

*Cool. We'll talk about it in the morning, but im gonna crash for now. Good night kitty cat xx*

sleep well, Yang xx

Blake put her phone on her bedside table and turned off her laptop, sliding it under her bed, lying down on her pillow with a soft smile. It had been a while before she got a goodnight text from anyone, and she was glad that she got one, off of Yang. Finally, she pulled up her sheets close to her chin, snuggled into her bed, and feel peacefully asleep.

_(Notes: Wasn't 100% sure what to do with chapter, but I haven't updated this story in a while, and I actually want to get around to writing the university chapters. I am sorry if you guys don't really like this chapter. Also, between getting ready for a uni, a breakup, and starting my new job, I have really been out of it lately. Please bare with me, I promise I'll try and update this more often. Thank you so much for all the support you guys are giving this story by following, faving and reviewing it, you are all awesome! See you in the next chapter, Adios!)_


	13. Chapter 13: Never Alone

_(Notes: Blake gets some horrible news and the gang do the best they can to help her. Dedicating this chapter to the creator of RWBY, Monty Oum)_

Blake chuckled along with the others as Yang told them all another of one of her drunken exploits. The story was centred around her prom, and how she went through a rough break up less than a week before it was due to happen. Instead of not going to prom at all and crying about it or going to prom herself, she decided to do something completely different and invited her sister as her date.

"Anyway, there were free drinks being handed out to everyone, and let-" Yang's story came to an abrupt halt as all the girls heard a violent vibrating against the worktop. On impulse, Weiss asked the first question that would come to anyone's mind when they heard such a sound.

"Whose phone is that?"

"It's Blake's" Ruby pointed out.

And she was right. Though the phone was face down, the black phone with a kitten on drawn on the back made a slow motion across the breakfast bar every time it rang, signalling someone was trying to get a hold of Blake. She quickly upturned the phone, and was slightly surprised to it was actually her mom Cinder calling her. That can't be right, Blake thought, she is supposed to be at work right now. Is everything alright? She quickly unlocked the phone and answered it. Thankfully, everyone noticed the look of concern on her face and went quiet with anticipation, their faces a mixture of worry, and genuine curiosity.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

_"Blake, thank god I got a hold of you. Something has just happened."_ Rushed Cinder, her voice a husky whisper, as though she had recently been crying.

"Mom, what's going on?" Asked Blake, only getting more worried. No, terrified. Cinder never called her during the daytime unless it was an absolute emergency.

_"It's your uncle Monty. He's been hospitalized."_

Those few words hit Blake. Hard. She felt as though someone had punched her in the stomach as her jaw dropped and she found it almost impossible to breathe. The world around her went silent and she suddenly felt very dizzy. It was only when she felt the grip on her phone slip that she came back to reality.

_"Blake?! Are you ok?" _Cinder squealed, her voice at the height of panic.

"Where is he, mom?"

_"He's at the Royal Vale hospital. I'm here with him_."

Blake silently thanked the lord that he was so close. If she hurried, she could maybe get there within twenty minutes at a run.

"I'm coming down." Blake answered with a stern tone of finality. She quickly hung up- not bothering to wait for Cinder to reply – and leaped off her chair, simultaneously flinging on her leather jacket which hung off the edge of the seat. She was more or less ready, she just needed put on some shoes.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Though everybody was worried, Yang was the first one to speak out their shared concern.

"I need to get to the hospital." Blake said, finding some of her boots she had discarded on a drunken night by the couch and quickly slipped them on. The shock was very quick to set in, but she fought hard to hold back tears that she knew would come. She didn't want her new friends to see her like this.

"We're coming with you," Weiss said. Blake opened her mouth to protest, but Weiss was not ready to finish speaking just yet. "We are your flat mates, and it's our responsibility to look after you. You are in no state to go anywhere by yourself. Besides, I brought my car up with me, you'll get there faster."

Blake was speechless. A mixture of shock for her loved family member and awe at the kindness of people she only met a few days had struck her dumb. Silently, she nodded as Weiss and Ruby rushed to their room to get ready. Blake's vision started to go blurry as she released her eyes were welling up with tears. Yang was quick to come to Blake's rescue and rushed to hug her. She quickly pulled away to wipe a few stray tears off of Blake's cheek and delicately kiss her forehead before wrapping her in a deep embrace once again. She only spoke the one time, but Blake felt a little better as she heard the hope and smile in Yang's voice, despite everything.

"It's going to be alright, Blake. Trust me.."

**oo0oo**

Blake and the rest of the flat arrived at the hospital in record time. Under normal circumstances, Weiss was a stickler for rules and would obey traffic laws above all laws down to the letter. However, after Yang had to help a distraught Blake to the car, she knew how much her dear friend was in distress and made an executive decision that the sooner they got to the hospital, the better. She still tried to drive as carefully as she possibly could, despite butchering the speed limits. When they reached the entrance to the hospital, Weiss didn't even bother to park properly as they all rushed out of her car and towards the reception area. Though she was pumped full of adrenaline, Blake was still somewhat able to keep herself together and maintain a level of decorum when addressing the receptionist.

"Excuse me, is Monty Oum her?"

"Let's see…Yes, he's here, are you family?" the receptionist asked in a professional tone, her voice not giving the slightest hint of sympathy nor disinterest to Blake.

"Yes, I'm his niece," Blake said sternly, her usual patience wearing down very quickly.

"Down the corridor next to me. Room E."

Blake had never ran so hard in her life. She quickly busted through the doorway of the corridor, followed close behind by her flat mates. She passed by the doors labelled four doors with lightning fast speed was about to charge into the room with "E" on it before a pair of strong arms stopped her in her tracks.

"BLAKE! BLAKE, STOP IT'S ME! CINDER! YOUR MOM" Blake quickly stopped struggling as she looked up to see Cinder. Her usually flawless makeup was a mess, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. However, when she saw her adopted mother, Blake broke into a smile and hugged Cinder fiercely, quickly breaking down into violent tears. Cinder held back her own emotions and gently hugged Blake back, stroking her hair with love and hushing her. When Blake finally stopped crying, Cinder guided Blake to a set of seats that were opposite room E and sat down next to her.  
Nearby, Yang, Weiss, and Ruby all watched the set of events happen, and felt a seep sense of pity for the girl. Their proud friend reduced to a crying mess was a painful site. They all three sat on a set of waiting seats that was far enough away from Blake to give her and Cinder some privacy, but close enough to be there should they need something. They all felt guilty, at not being able to ease their friend's suffering in some way or another. Quickly, Ruby remembered the cafeteria that was just next to the reception and rushed out. She was going to help out her friend in whatever way she could, even if it was through a small gesture.

**oo0oo**

Blake took a deep breath before she faced her mom and asked the dreaded question.

"So what happened?"

"I don't know, baby. All I know is that the doctors are in there and they wont let anybody in," Cinder growled out. Part of her understood that the doctors needed the least amount of distractions if they were to help the patient properly, but that part of the brain was miniscule. The rest of her mind was screaming rage and only the sight of Blake was enough to quell her anger. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shy Ruby came up to them, steaming mugs in each of her hands. Blake looked up with a smile.

"I was just thinking, Blake is sad, and whenever I'm sad, I like to have some tea, because tea makes everything better, so here." Ruby handed one mug to Blake, and handed the other to Cinder, quickly fishing through the pocket of her hoodie to pull out a wooden stirrer, a couple of packets of white and brown sugar, and a small carton of milk and handed them to Cinder. "I wasn't sure how you liked it, Mrs Belladonna, so I made sure to get a little bit of everything," Blake and Cinder whispered their thanks and Ruby nodded her head and sat back down with Yang and Weiss.

"That was awfully kind of her," Cinder whispered, as she quietly made her tea.

"Yeah. Well, that's Ruby for you," Blake smiled, before taking a delicate sip to test the heat of the tea, before placing her mug on the floor next to her seat before standing up. "I'm just going to speak to the guys. I'll be back in a second," Cinder nodded as Blake walked towards Yang, Ruby, and Weiss. When they noticed her, they all stood up and gave her a group hug, which Bake returned.

"Everything ok?" Ruby asked.

"We have no idea," Blake shrugged "We may be here a while, so you guys can go home if you want,"

"Nope," Said Ruby, her usual, small, happy grin on her. Weiss shook her head. Yang simply gave her traditional smirk and said:

"Babe, we are not leaving this hospital without you."

Blake shook her head, but with a smile before she went in to hug all her friends. They anticipated this movement and went to hug her back, forming a second and final group hug. Finally pulling away, Blake went back to sit with Cinder, while the others sat back in their original seats.

**oo0oo**

Hours passed, and soon, the bright summer day surrendered to the dull evening, finally giving way to complete darkness. The usually frequenting doctors and visitor traffic was progressively getting less busy. Yet, Blake, Cinder, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all kept their vigil, only leaving occasionally to tae trips to the bathroom and for dinner. They never left for more than a few minutes, eating and drinking at the same place they had been sitting since they arrived at the hospital. Tough Tukson and some other family members and friends passed through, they never stayed for long, often at Cinder's request. However, now it was nearing midnight, and everyone was exhausted. Blake had fallen asleep on her adopted mom's lap, while the others were drinking their doses of caffeine to stay awake. Cinder looked at them and felt a surge of happiness for her daughter. At least she is with good people.

"Yang?" She called. The blonde girl perked up from her mum and walked slowly towards her, slightly nervous.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"So you're Yang Xiao Long, the one who my daughter keeps on talking about?" she whispered, giving Yang a once over.

"Yes, that's me. It's lovely to meet you, Ms Belladonna," she outstretched her hand for a handshake, as was customary when you were meeting your girlfriend's family

"It's Mrs Fall, actually. And likewise, I simply wish it was under better circumstances," Cinder accepted Yang's offer with a few firm shakes, before returning her hand to her side. "Listen, could you do me a favour, Yang?"

"Yes,ma'am," Yang answered, causing Cinder to chuckle.

"Please, just call me Cinder. Could you please take this one home?" She said, pointing to Blake, who was quietly fast asleep. Yang thought she looked so cute. Despite everything that had happened, and though she looked like she had been through hell and back, Yang still couldn't help but admire Blake's features. "I know she's been in for a long day, and we are both tired, but I would much rather she slept in her own bed."

"You can count on me, Cinder," Yang said with a determined grin. Carefully, she slipped one arm under Blake's back, while the other nestled beneath the crook of her knees, picking her up with extreme ease. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just worry about her," Cinder ushered Yang off, and she trotted over to Weiss and Ruby, who looked up each with raised eyebrows.

"Come on, guys. Home time."

**oo0oo**

The drive home was uneventful. Thankfully, Weiss decided to obey the speed limits and while it took them a lot longer, it was a nice change of pace for everyone. Thankfully, Blake didn't wake up the whole time, even when it was time to leave the car and everyone went into their individual rooms for the night. Yang silently thanked past Blake for not bothering to lock her door as it made the job of getting her into bed that much easier for her. Tucking her into bed was a fairly simple task and Yang decided to stay with Blake. She quickly pulled back her covers and cuddled into her friend. Yang kissed Blake on the lips and snuggled into her neck before falling into a pleasant slumber.

**oo0oo**

Cinder breathed a sigh of relief as the doctor left. Running a hand through her hair, she whipped out her phone and she tapped a text message for her husband.

_Doctors said Monty should be fine and he'll make a full recovery with plenty of rest. I'm just heading home. I love you._

Hitting "Send", she flicked through her contacts and clicked on her daughter's name, quickly typing out a message for her.

_I didn't want to wake you, so I asked Yang to take you home. Your uncle Monty should be ok in a few days, so don't worry, I'm glad I got to meet your friends, just not in this state. I hope you sleep well. I love you._

Hitting "Send" a final time, she turned her phone off and pocketed it, not expecting a reply from either. Hopefully, they were both fast asleep, Cinder didn't want them to be up all night worrying about her. Silently thanking the gods for this miracle, she quickly fished her car keys out of her handbag, eager to get home for a good night's sleep.

_(Notes: I know this chapter is sort of unexpected, but this is my equivalent to a "get well" card for Monty. Monty Oum – the creator of RWBY – is one of my most favourite talented people. He seems like such a lovely guy and I am a huge fan of everything he has done. I hope he make a full recovery, and my thoughts and prayers go out to him and his family. We love you, Monty. Also, posting the link to help his family pay for medical expenses. MontyandSheena. As always, I'll see you guys in the next one, Adios.)_


	14. Chapter 14: Crazy

_(Summary: It is a bad couple of days for Blake, and her friends try to support her as best as they can.)_

Blake silently cursed the hospital for getting her hopes up. While they were told that her uncle would be fine and would make a full recovery, he passed away peacefully in the night. Blake took some comfort in the fact that he didn't suffer. The funeral was a simple burial, but many people had turned up for to pay their respects to Monty. Even Ruby, Weiss, and Yang had came with her to provide support for Blake, as well as give their own respects. After he was buried, Blake returned home with the others at Cinder's request.

So here they were. It was early evening, and though it was a Friday, no one had any intentions of going out. Blake stared blankly into a bowl of rice that she cooked for herself, idly twisting and picking at her food with a fork. She has only managed the most meagre of bites. Yang watched on in clear worry, but just chose to keep her mouth shut. Meanwhile, Ruby played on the playstation, her eyes flicking between the television screen and Blake, just as worried for her friend as her older sister was. Weiss sat on the other couch, not sure what to do with her time. Blake looked up from her bowl, and made eye contact with Yang.

"You alright, Blake?" asked Yang, her usual confident and boisterous self replaced with quietness. Blake merely nodded before grabbing a Tupperware box from her cupboard and tipping the contents of her plate into it. She didn't feel hungry, she would eat it later. She left the kitchen and went to her room, not announcing her departure to anyone. All of her friends simply watched on, with similar levels of concern.

"Is she alright?" Asked Weiss.

"I don't know," Yang shrugged, looking towards the door that joined the corridor and the kitchen/ living room, "this whole thing has hit her hard," she slipped off her chair and went towards the direction of Blake's room. She timidly knocked the door, waiting for a reply. She was half expecting to get nothing, or maybe hear some tears. Instead, she was greeted with Blake's husky voice.

"Come in,"

Yang walked in and silently closed the door behind her. She went into the room and found Blake, lying on top of her blanket, staring at the ceiling. When Yang was by her bedside table though, she turned her head and flashed a sad smile. Yang returned it with one of her own.

"May I join you?" asked Yang.

"You've never had to ask before," said Blake, scooting herself closer to the wall and patting the space that she had made for Yang. Smiling more, Yang lay down, and felt the welcome presence of Blake's head laying against her chest. Instinctively, Yang wrapped one arm around Blake's waist, and the other lay across the length of her back. She used this arm to casually play with Blake's hair, who melted under Yang's delicate touch.

"Are you alright?" Asked Yang.

"A little better now that you're here," she truthfully answered. True, Yang's presence did help ease her sadness but merely fractionally. Yang assumed this, and decided to lighten the mood.

"I got a twenty bag sitting in my room, if you want," whispered Yang, half jokingly. It got its desired effect and Blake chuckled slightly.

"Sure," she said. Yang rushed to her room and quickly came back with everything she needed to make a couple of joints. Very quickly, she rolled up a few small joints and sparked up her first one. It wasn't the best rolled one, but it would work for its intents and purposes. She took a long draw from it, before laying back on the bed with Blake, passing it towards her.

"You don't have an ash tray, do you?" asked Yang.

"Just use the candle holder," said Blake, pointing towards a small container. Originally, it held a scented candle, but now all it had was leftover wax on the sides and a load of ash sitting at the bottom. Yang sat it on the side of the bed within her arm's reach and watched as Blake puffed away on her joint.

"Do you wanna talk at all?" Yang asked, propping herself up on arm to get a better look at Blake, who simply shook her head and continued to smoke. After her fourth drag on the rollup, she passed to Yang, who picked up the candle holder to tip the ash into.

"He wasn't real family, you know," Blake whispered suddenly. This response grabbed Yang's attention, who turned back to Blake, slightly surprised, and quietly listened and smoked as Blake continued on.

"I mean, he technically was family, and I will always love him for being such a great uncle, but nor he or Cinder are my real family. I'm adopted, Yang." Blake turned to Yang, her eyes slightly brimmed up with tears.

Yang felt a little sad and heartbroken for Blake. Wrapping the arm she had used to prop herself up around the back of Blake's neck and brought her in closer, kissing her forehead. Though she didn't say anything, it was meant as a gesture of support.

"Monty helped raise me along with Tukson and Cinder. Good lord bless anyone who hadn't met him, you would've liked him," finished Blake. She wiped away the tears that were filling on the edges of her eyelids and took a final drag from the joint before passing it to Yang, who tipped the ash into the makeshift ash tray. Just then, they heard the door and they both saw Ruby and Weiss come in. Ruby had a small smile on her face but her eyes were still concerned. Weiss was next to her, and though she wore a mask which showed neither sympathy nor pity, her eyes had the same amount of worry as Ruby's did.

"We were just checking to see if you were alright," Ruby said, the usual cheer and happiness in her voice somewhat turned down.

"I'm fine," Blake said, smiling softly, looking at Ruby.

"You do realize we are not allowed to smoke in our rooms?" Weiss asked, a large amount of annoyance in her voice at the slowly burning rollie that Blake and Yang had been passing between each other.

"Calm down Princess" butted in Yang, before anyone else had a chance to answer. "As far as I am concerned, this is an exception. Besides, no one is ever going to know. Not to mention how a lot of people I know smoke in their flats"

Blake rolled her eyes and continued to smoke. However, Ruby was half worried that Yang had started to play with fire. True enough, Yang's reply only egged the white haired girl on.

"So, if everyone else walked off a cliff, can I assume you would do that to?"

"Could you have come up with a more childish answer? No, I wouldn't walk off a cliff if everyone else did, but it's not the same thing," retorted Yang, her voice unchanged in tone or volume. This was enough to send the two into an argument, and Yang got off the bed and stood next to Weiss as the smaller girl are red with anger and continued to try and argue her point, while Yang remained calm and answered everything in her usual calm voice. Ruby sat on the bed next to Blake, who had set up and who was watching Yang and Weiss bicker in amusement. Blake turned to Ruby.

"Why is Yang acting so calm all the time?"

Ruby smiled at her "Something our uncle taught us was, if you got into an argument, don't raise your voice, but raise your point."

"What does that mean?"

"Yang may appear like the kind of girl who would smash guys for fun but she is very smart. What our uncle meant was that it was better to have a thought through argument than have to shout to bring your point across. I guess Yang took that lesson to heart,"

Blake nodded her head and took a final drag of the joint before stubbing it out and chucking it in the bin, before taking her position next to Ruby again. Watching the childish scene continue to unfold in front of her, she felt happy for the first time since Monty's death, and had a small epiphany. Looking between her new friends, she couldn't help feel a surge of positive emotions. Yang was always there for, and always knew what to say or what to do to make her feel better. Sweet little Ruby took after her sister but in a different way. The red headed girl had a kind, almost innocent soul, which was something Blake appreciated. And Weiss, she knew she cared for Blake as well, but may not have been as vocal about it. In all her eighteen years, she found there were too many assholes in the world. Looking at her flat mates, she realized how lucky she was that these three girls were not among that majority.

_(Notes: I only just revisited this story and released I made a huge mistake, but yeah, I wrote this after the news of Monty Oum's death. The news of Monty's death really hit me hard, he was a true inspiration. But, as long as we continue to create, his memory will live on. Monty was the man who inspired me to write, and I will continue to do just that. I apologize if this chapter was a tad short. Stay awesome guys, and ADIOS!)_


	15. Chapter 15: Initiation

_(Summary: The guys go to the first day of their introductory week. White rose fluffiness)_

Yang had barely gotten any sleep last night. She had decided to spend the night with Blake to make sure she was alright. Instead, Blake kept tossing, turning and waking up in tears from nightmares until the early hours of the morning, when her body was too exhausted to keep on doing this regularly. Whenever she did, Yang would just hold the cold, trembling Blake until she had calmed down enough to fall back asleep. Yang refused to fall asleep, just in case Blake did wake up at all. She was a pretty heavy sleeper and didn't want to chance not being there for Blake. Finally, at around seven o'clock, Blake awoke from her sleep, peacefully unlike the many times she awoke suddenly in the middle of the night. Yang looked down at her, smiling softly, which was returned by Blake.

"Hey, sleepy head, how'd you sleep?" Yang asked.

"Like I downed a bottle of vodka, and got my ass kicked," Blake mumbled, sleep still heavy in her voice. Yang chuckled slightly at this comment, and snuggled closer to Blake.

"I'm not too surprised. You need anything? A coffee? Some ibuprofen?"

"Some coffee would be devine, thank you. Think I might go for a shower as well, actually," Blake yawned out, stretching her arms out, a small smile on her face.

"You got it. I'll be right back," Yang kissed Blake's forehead with delicate tenderness, her skin felt cold and damp from sweating from the previous night. Jumping out of bed, Yang picked up her top from the floor and slipped it over her before trudging quickly towards the kitchen to make herself some tea and Blake some coffee. Once she went inside, she found Ruby and Weiss were already awake and fully dressed. Weiss was perched on one of the high chairs surrounding the breakfast bar, and she wore a white hoodie, some skinny jeans and a pair of simple black plimsolls. Though she wasn't eating anything at the moment, there was a plate with crumbs in front of her, suggesting she already had her breakfast. Ruby wore a similar outfit to Weiss; except her hoodie was a dark scarlet colour and she wore red coloured converses. Ruby, who was facing the door, was the first to notice Yang, and waved a small hello. Looking once over her shoulder, Weiss saw Yang.

"Good morning, Yang,"

"Hey guys, what you doing up so early?" Asked Yang as she grabbed two mugs from her cupboard and flicked the kettle on.

"Didn't you check the date? Do you know what day it is?" Weiss asked, squinting her eyes slightly at Yang.

"I don't know…Your birthday?" Yang guessed, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

Weiss sighed, and rolled her eyes, slightly exasperated.

"It's our introductory week, we all need to go in for an introduction from the dean. Didn't you look over the timetable?"

"…No?"

Weiss sighed again, this time more audibly, clearly getting tired of Yang.

"You're an adult now! How can you not-"

"I appreciate your faith in me, princess, but I'm only eighteen. I'm more a child with a drinking permit," Yang said with a small grin, grinning more widely as she noticed Ruby smile slightly and hold back a giggle. Weiss also heard this and though she flicked her eyes to Ruby with a look of judgement, she made no comment to her, instead turning back to Yang.

"Say what you will, you're at the stage where you should be checking this out for yourself" Weiss half shouted, her tone and volume raising to dangerous levels. While Yang could be a confrontational person under the right circumstances, she didn't want to get into an argument with her friend, especially this early in the morning.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry,"

Weiss simply huffed, but her features grew softer, signalling that this conversation was over. Yang went to go about making her coffee and tea when Blake came in, wearing a loose tank top and dark jeans which were nearing the end of their lifespan. She had a small towel in her hand, drying her still wet hair. Slowly, she walked up next to Yang who had just finished off making their drinks, and took her cup of coffee.

"Hey Blake!" Ruby piped up, giving her friend a small but warm smile and waved to her, which Blake returned before taking a small sip of her coffee. A small silence soon followed, and Blake – though usually a quiet introvert most of the time – was the first to speak up and reignite the conversation.

"So, what was all that yelling about? I could hear Weiss from the shower,"

"Nothing to worry about," Yang replied, before muttering a snide remark at Weiss before taking a drink of tea. "Just hope princess isn't that loud in bed. Anyway, I'm gonna get changed," Yang announced, placing her tea on the counter and sauntering back to her room, leaving a fuming Weiss and Ruby and Blake giggling.

**oo0oo**

"Is this it?" Ruby asked, looking over a big hall with a small sized stage. They were currently standing in the large entrance hall of the main building of the university, where their introductory timetables was where the introductory lecture was to take place. It was bustling with life, with all sorts of people entering and leaving the building. The hall didn't only have a small stage area, but also a canteen opposite the stage, and the bottom level of the universities multilevel library to the far left of where the group were standing, almost as if the people who had built this place wanted to cram everything into as much space as they could.

"I think so, though I thought it would've been in one of the lecture halls instead of…well, the entrance," Blake said.

"I get they are trying to welcome us into the university, but this is pushing it a little bit," Yang agreed. "Well, do you guys want to find a seat?"

"I don't see much point; we have a good view of the stage from here," Weiss said.

"Plus the dean is about to come on," Ruby pointed out. True to her word, a tall man was making his way onto the stage. He had messy silver grey hair, his eyes were hidden behind a small pair of full moon spectacles, and was wearing a dark green suit and a neckerchief of a lighter shade of green. As he started speaking, the chatting in the hall descended into silence as the dean began his speech.

"How do you know him?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"You remember how I got a conditional offer to university? And how they called me in for an interview after my exams were done?"

"Uh huh?"

"Well, he was the man that was interviewing me. You probably won't have met him since you got an unconditional offer,"

"Could you two please be quiet?!" Weiss whispered harshly.

"Jeez, sorry, princess!"

Weiss growled in exasperation, loud enough to turn enough a few heads, and at this, Weiss turned to the stage and ignored the huge grin that Yang was sporting. Silently, each of the girls listened into Ozpin's speech with varying levels of interest. Weiss, Blake, and Ruby were paying rapt attention while Yang was only half paying attention and was using all her willpower to stay awake. Finally however, Ozpin mercifully only gave a rather brief speech and was soon off the stage to the sounds of polite applause.

"That was it? The timetable said it would be for an hour," Weiss said, as she double checked her timetable with a look of confusion on her face.

"Maybe it was just a timeslot allocation…thing?" Ruby suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever, it was a waste of my time, I could be sleeping in right now, I'm just going to go back to the flat, and pass out in my bed. You guys coming?" Yang murmured out, stifling a yawn as she said it.

"Well, my timetable says I don't have anything for the rest of the day, so I suppose I could come home with you," Blake said.

"Yeah, I don't have anything for the rest of the day according to this. You coming, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"I would, but I have something on my timetable. An introduction to human biology and biomedicine. If it's anything like this introduction though, I'll be home soon," Ruby said, walking away from the group.

"Ok, catch you later, sis!" Yang said, walking back outside as she and the rest of the group left the building and went back in the direction of their flat. Meanwhile, Ruby went deeper into the building, looking around for the lecture hall where the introduction to her course would be. However, the main building of the university was a maze, and it didn't help that it was clogged up by other students who were also lost. Even though the induction speech was remarkably short and Ruby thought she would have plenty of time to find her room, she was slowly going desperate, and running short on time, started to sprint all over the place. She even checked a few classrooms to see if there were any professors that could point her in the right direction, but the few that she did check were abandoned.

"GAH! WHERE THE FUCK IS THIS STUPID FUCKING LECTURE HALL?!" Screamed out Ruby, who was at the pinnacle of her frustration.

"Ugh…You ok there?" A new voice from behind Ruby said. Shocked, Ruby slowly turned around to see who was behind her.

The first thing Ruby could think about was how cool this woman looked. She was a tall and beautiful woman, probably a couple of feet taller than Ruby was. She was dark skinned, and Ruby couldn't help but admire how pretty she was. She dressed very well, wearing a plain white t-shirt, black jeans, a leather jacket and a very nice pair of black and red coloured high top sneakers. Another thing that she noticed was her blood red eyes and green hair. Most people couldn't pull off green hair, but it actually worked in this girl's favour. She had a very confident air around, much like Weiss did, from her posture and body language.

"Hello? You ok?" The girl asked again, snapping Ruby back to attention.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm actually kind of lost. You wouldn't happen to know where room C436 is?"

"Introduction to bio med, right?"

"Yeah! You on the course too?" Ruby asked, excited all of a sudden.

"Yep. I'm Emerald," The girl announced, holding out her hand.

"Ruby," Ruby answered back, taking Emerald's hand and shaking it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Rubes," Emerald smiled, before flicking her head in Ruby's direction. "I think 436 is just down the hallway. You coming?" She asked as she made her way towards the classroom.

"Oh yeah, sure," Ruby rushed slightly to catch up with Emerald before falling in pace with her. Just as Emerald had guessed, C436 was on of the classrooms at the far end of the corridor. Just as they were about to walk in, Ruby suddenly grabbed Emerald's arm and rushed to ask her a question.

"Listen, I know this is weird considering we just met, but I was worried I wouldn't make friends on the course, but you seem really cool and really nice, and I was wondering if I can sit next to you in this class."

Emerald looked at her quizzically, before chuckling slightly and shaking her head a little.

"Sure, kid,"

**oo0oo **

"Oh shit, you live here too?!" Ruby asked Emerald as they walked up to thir apparently shared accommodation. Like Ruby predicted, their course induction was just as short as their university induction, which meant Emerald and Ruby got to go home early. When they both started going in the same direction, both of them thought it was a little strange, and discovered they actually lived in the same block of flats when they decided to clear the air.

"Yep, 701, yourself?"

"202. You in a shared flat?"

"Nah, studio. I was supposed to be in a shared flat over at signal house, but the company who runs these flats moved over here, to Beacon view,"

"Oh," Ruby replied, a little saddened. "Must be pretty lonely by yourself,"

"It isn't too bad," Emerald shrugged, "my flat is a bit more expensive than the one I was supposed to be in, but I prefer my own company most of the time anyway, and there's usually folk down in the common room,"

"We have a common room?" Ruby asked. All this time we had a common room, and I didn't even know about it? Or bother to check it out? Ruby thought to herself.

"Yeah, fourth floor. You should come up sometime," Emerald said as she unlocked the door to their building and opened it for Ruby before following behind her.

"Cheers, and for sure, dude," Said Ruby, as she called the elevator. Since it was already on the ground floor, the two new friends didn't have to wait long as the doors opened almost immediately as soon as Ruby pressed the button. They quickly spent the short elevator ride up chatting about their weird tutor, and exchanged numbers before Emerald and Ruby waved their goodbyes and Ruby went into her flat. Going straight for the kitchen, she heard the whirring of the microwave and found Blake and Weiss idly chilling on the couch, watching something on their TV.

"Hey Blake,"

"Hey Ruby, how was uni?" Weiss asked, not taking her eyes off the television as Ruby plopped herself on the couch next to her, instantly snuggling up against her chest.

"Was alright, what you watching? And you cooking something?"

"Just some microwave popcorn, and After The Dark. It's only just started." Blake said.

"Alright, how you watching it?"

"I was gonna watch it on my laptop," Blake said, "but then Weiss was here, and I asked if she wanted to watch it, which she did, so I just hooked up the TV to my laptop,"

"Alright," Ruby answered. They sat for a couple more seconds before the sound of popping and a sweet aroma began to fill the flat, rousing Yang from her sleep, who trudged to the kitchen to investigate the delicious smell. Noticing her flatmates on the couch, she made camp next to Blake, laying her head abruptly on Blake's lap. Though it surprised Blake, it wasn't unpleasant having the large cuddly, sleepy blonde on her lap and started playing with her hair idly. Finally, she heard the ding of the microwave.

"Hey Weiss or Ruby, could one of you please get the popcorn? I would, but cuddle monster here won't let me move?"

"Hrmm," Yang mumbled sleepily, causing the others to chuckle.

"I've got it, no worries,"

What followed afterwards was another lazy movie day. After the film was over and since they all had free schedules for the rest of the day, they just launched into all sorts of different films, everything from Wayne's World to The Divide. Ruby eventually got everyone blankets and they settled in, munching idly on popcorn and cuddling with each other. Their film marathon took them well into the early hours of Tuesday morning, after they finished The Divide. At the end of the movie, everybody just sat for a moment, shell shocked at what they just watched. 

"That was dark as fuck, jesus," Yang whispered, stating the obvious.

"Is it bad that I kind of enjoyed it?" Ruby said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it was gruesome and all kinds of horrible, but I actually kind of enjoyed it,"

"I'm with Ruby on this one, it's dark but it's almost like 'American Psycho' enjoyably dark," Blake said.

"I don't think American Psycho was that dark. Shit, I don't think anything can be as dark as that. What you thinking, Weiss?" Yang asked, turning her attention to her silent flatmate."

"…I think I need a shower after that," Weiss whispered, looking and sounding more shell shocked than the rest of them. Finally, she shook herself down back to earth and turned to Yang. "But it was very interesting, I'll agree with Blake and Ruby,"

"Christ, I'm living with a bunch of weirdos. I'm going to bed anyway. I'll see you guys in the morning," Yang mumbled, but was surprised when Blake clung to her, keeping her in place.

"No, here comfy," Blake said simply,

"Blake, honey, we'll be more comfortable in our beds," Yang protested, trying once again to move and once again failing. Once again, this time with all her might,, she tried to push herself off the couch. Despite her slim build, Blake was actually quite strong. She wasn't unable to keep Yang on the couch, but instead clung defiantly to the larger blonde. Sighing, Yang turned to her flat mates and rolled her eyes, but still smiled at them as she walked over to the TV and turned it off along with Blake's laptop.

"Ok, you guys should probably go to bed. I'm going to take care of this cuddly koala," Yang half chuckled before carrying Blake off "Night guys,"

"Night Yang, night Blake!" Both girls replied. As Yang and Blake left, Ruby adjusted herself so that she was looking straight at Weiss. The only illumination came from the dim moonlight coming in through the window, but it was still bright enough for Ruby to notice Weiss' darkening cheeks, which made her all the more enticing to Ruby. Chuckling slightly, she pecked Weiss on the lips, briefly but sweetly.

"So, what you wanna do? You wanna stay or get up in go to bed?"

"What do you want to do?" Weiss asked, smiling softly up at Ruby.

"I don't mind, I'm comfy right here, with you," As though to cement her point, Ruby laid down and snuggled deeply into Weiss' chest, inhaling her scent and listening to her heartbeat. Weiss could feel herself blushing more intensely, but she her smile also kept on growing as ran one hand up Ruby's back and played with her hair with her other hand. She did argue in her mind that her bed would be more comfier than the couch, but she didn't want to disturb Ruby. Finally, she kissed Ruby's forehead and closed her eyes.

"Let's stay here then,"

_(Notes: I am so sorry it took so long to update this story, and I also apologize if you guys don't like this chapter, as feel my writing game wasn't on point to day *hides under desk*. So yeah, I introduced Emerald as Ruby's classmate, she will be showing up more in future chapters, but for now, she is just a small side character. Hope you guys enjoyed this story and ADIOS!)_d ADIOS!)/em/p


	16. Chapter 16: Taskwork

"FOR FUCK SAKE!" Blake cursed, slamming her fist down hard on the breakfast bar as yet another flurry of error messages popped up. The reason for her newfound rage was the assignment given to her by her programming teacher. It had nearly been a month and a half since classes started and it was the time of year coursework was due to be submitted. Blake - being the perfectionist she was – decided to get the bulk of it out the way now, so that she had more time to herself later on. And so far, she had completed most of her work. Her design coursework had been submitted and her lecturers gave her very positive feedback on it, she had received A's and B's for maths, and she was pretty much on top of most of the modules of her course.

Most of them.

The one thing that she didn't really have a grasp on was programming. She actually really enjoyed the subject. It was just the coursework. It was so tedious.

"What you doing?" Yang asked from across the table, unfazed by the fuming Blake.

"Programming," Blake said, her voice significantly less filled with anger. She didn't want to hate programming. If anything, her programming teacher was her favourite teacher. He was a young Asian man who always dressed in suits – or at the very least, a shirt and waistcoat – and always made lectures on an otherwise boring and dry subject matter fun and interesting. She had even made a small group of friends in her class. Needless, it wouldn't quell her hatred of this annoying task. Blake turned the laptop around so Yang could see what she was doing.

"Oh wow…that sucks," Yang gasped, her eyes doubling in size at the vast amounts of coding, "What's the problem?"

"Well, our coursework is to programme a basic first person shooter game. You know, shoot these barrels, reload after you've shot so many bullets, that sort of stuff. And it shouldn't be that hard, considering our professor pretty much gave us most of the coding," Blake said, showing Yang a thick pile of paper that sat next to her, "but the thing is with this, the programming has to be absolutely perfect. Like, if you put a comma instead of full stop, the programme will crash."

"Damn…that sounds complicated,"

"It's not really. If I make an error in the coding, then the line will be highlighted in red like this" Blake pointed to a particular example. While the rest of the coding was black text on a white background, this line of text was instead red, "it's just a question of finding what I spelt wrong," Blake growled, and shook her head, turning her attention back to Yang. "How's your work going?"

"Shit," Yang stated bluntly, twirling her pen idly in her hand, "I hate maths,"

"Yeah….I used to like maths before I came to uni," Blake grew more annoyed at the thought. It was true. Back in secondary school, she got one of the best marks in the final exam. However, now that she was at Beacon, she started to lose her passion for it. Her lecturer was able to take something that meant perfect sense to Blake and then explain it in a way that bored and confused her. Most of the time, she spent her tutorials either asleep or playing on her phone. Even though she was still doing fairly well in it, it was mostly through teaching herself as soon as she got home.

Suddenly, a crashing from out in the corridor brought Blake back down to earth. Looking towards the door, she saw Ruby and Weiss dressed up in Halloween costumes, accompanied by a bottle of vodka mixed with coke to share between them.

"SURPRISE!" Shouted a zombiefied Ruby, a beaming smile on her face. She had went all out into her costume, slashing up old clothes and spraying them in fake blood, while using a load of latex and fake blood on her face, as well as contacts that hid her irises. Weiss didn't look so amused. She wore a simple white dress, using her eyeliner pencil to draw a nose and whiskers on her face, while buying a hair band with white ears. Even though Halloween wasn't for another couple of weeks, Emerald had invited Ruby and her flat mates to a Halloween party. Had Blake and Yang not decided to stay behind to get some work done, they would have been dressed up too.

"You guys look great!" Yang exclaimed with a wide grin. Blake nodded in agreement with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you!" Ruby smiled, but her smile slightly dropped as she saw the amount of revision material her sister had. "You guys are serious about not coming, aren't you?" The look on Ruby's face was like that of a puppy that had just been kicked. Half of the reason that the pair didn't want to go out was because of the vast amounts of money they had spent on alcohol when they first moved in, the other half was to focus on homework and coursework. Yang was already late on an assignment, and Blake wanted to submit her programming as soon as she could. Even then, the girl's resolve nearly cracked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Rubes," Yang whispered, looking back to her homework to avoid the look on her little sister's face.

"We'll still be up by the time we get back," Blake reassured Ruby.

"You promise?"

"Of course. And who knows? If we can get this stuff done in time, we can run up to Emeralds!"

"YAY!" Ruby ran up to hug Yang hard. "I can't wait to see you guys soon, this is gonna be the best party, ever!"

**oo0oo**

"Ok, and….submit!" Bake clicked the button on her course's webpage, which confirmed that her completed coursework had been sent to her lecturer. She looked over and saw that Yang was pretty much finished as well. She was sat in a relaxed position with her legs up on the breakfast bar, with her textbooks sat in a neat little pile next to her, and her cup of coffee swapped for a bottle of beer. She made eye contact with Blake and flashed her a casual wink and a small smile.

"You all done, Blakey?"

Blake nodded, returning the smile before yawning and stretching her arms. A loud popping sound and a sudden short but pain in her forehead startled her, and a sharp gasp and quiet laugh caused her to look at Yang, who was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Holy fuck, Blake…I am so fucking sorry…"

"The hell was that?" Blake asked, more surprised than anything else.

"I went to get you a beer, I didn't have a bottle opener, so I used a small trick my uncle taught me. Watch!" Yang swapped her emptied bottle of beer for a new one with the cap still on. She angled the bottle so that the edge of the cap and the lip of the bottle sat comfortably on the sharp edge of the breakfast bar. Holding the bottle in her left hand, Yang clenched her right hand into a fist and slammed it downward onto her left wrist. This caused the cap to go flying off, hitting the ceiling and finally settling down on the wooden flooring. Quickly, Yang unclenched her left fist and put her palm over the new opening to stop the beer fizzing over. Once she was satisfied the beer had settled, she handed it back over to Blake.

"Thanks. That's a pretty cool party trick!" Blake said, impressed, before taking a mouthful, enjoying the savoury and bitter flavour relaxing.

"So… what should we do tonight?" Asked Yang, with a slight undertone of flirty playfulness that always made Blake blush a little. However, before Blake could answer, the front door opening out in the corridor and drunken giggling shattered the moment. Getting up from their seats, they opened the kitchen door to see an annoyed Weiss carrying a stumbling but giggling Ruby. When they both made eye contact, Ruby waved towards them, and Weiss beckoned them over to give her a hand.

"I suppose that answers your question," Blake answered with the hint of a smirk.

Ruby woke up the next morning, feeling very groggy and with a headache so sore that it was all she could focus her attention on. That is, until she noticed Weiss spooning her, her slender arms wrapped comfortably around her. On her bed side table as well, was some painkillers and a pint glass filled with water, and a note. Picking it up, it had two small lines which made Ruby smile.

_Please don't make this a regular thing._

_If you want, I can cook or buy you breakfast when you get up._

_(Notes: ok…so I have been super busy with my new job and my writing position at fortitude, so I have had not much time to get writing done. Plus I wanted to take a quick break after finishing my first multichapter story "In the dust of the old world"Please check it out, it would actually mean a lot I'm also really sorry about how short this chapter is. I promise you, I will try to make future chapters a lot longer than this and past chapters. With that being said, I hope you continue to enjoy this story. I hope all you guys are well, and ADIOS!) _


	17. Chapter 17: An old love's bitterness

(Summary: Yang gets a text from an old loves to hang out.)

A new morning ritual that Yang had gotten herself into the past couple of months was to wake up a little bit early than Blake to watch her sleep. Ever since they hooked at the night of their flat warming party, they pretty much always slept together, swapping between rooms. It started out by them having sex almost every night, but then it de-escalated into more relaxed pass times. Sometimes they just cuddled up with a movie, sometimes just make out with each other. No matter the pass time, Yang would always make sure to get up early to watch Blake when she was asleep. It was something of a guilty pleasure to the blonde, a nice way to start off the morning.

Today was a day like any other. It was a late Saturday morning, and ever since Blake had submitted all of her course work, she had taken to rewarding herself by taking it a bit easier, as this semester was finishing up in a few weeks – sleeping in at weekend, missing the occasional lecture – and she and Yang were cuddled up in Yang's bed. While Yang had been up for at least an hour already, she took advantage of every minute to appreciate Blake's sleeping form. That was until a violent buzzing snapped her out of her trance. She picked it up quickly hoping not to wake Blake, who stirred softly. Yang checked out her phone quickly to see it was a text message from…

"Pyrhha?" The surprise made Yang's thoughts audible, finally waking up Blake. Her small head popped up over the edge of the blanket, her large golden eyes blinking softy.

"Hey you," she whispered softly, snuggling up closer to Yang.

"Hey," Yang whispered back, not looking at Blake, but wrapping one arm around her to acknowledge her presence, still surveying her phone.

"What's up?" Blake murmured, her voice still very heavy with sleep, nuzzling her face into Yang.

"Just a text from Pyrhha. She wants to see me," Yang said, hiding the surprise in her voice. However, this piece of news seemed to wake Blake a little bit.

"Your ex Pyrhha?" Blake exclaimed in surprise.

"She's still got a boyfriend. We said we would catch up," Yang defended. Blake nodded, but her expression didn't seem too happy.

"I'm going back to sleep," Blake stated, turning around so that she was facing the wall closest to her instead of Yang. Yang simply nodded and got up, deciding to get ready to meet up with Pyrhha, though Blake's reaction was surprising. It wasn't like they were a couple. Sure, she and Blake hung out a lot, did a lot of things together, but she had always assumed Blake wanted it to be casual fun with no strings attached. Now she wasn't so sure. She liked Blake. In fact, she REALLY liked Blake. But after the situation with Pyrhha, she wasn't really ready for that kind of commitment. Or so she thought, but Blake was different.

Ok, Yang thought to herself, I'll meet up with Pyrhha, have a few drinks to be polite, chat a little bit, then come back here and talk with Blake. She was feeling pretty hungry, but the bar that she was meeting Pyrhha in did good food, and was ten minutes walk. She got ready, throwing on a simple outfit after a fairly short shower. As she started lacing up her boots, she found Weiss and Ruby all dressed up heading towards the door.

"Hey, you two. Where you off to?" Yang asked with a small smile.

"Oh, hey Yang! We're just going the Huntsman's Rest to meet Weiss' sister!" Ruby piped up excitedly, her arm interlinked with Weiss'.

"Cool, I am supposed to be heading there to meet up with Pyrhha, I can walk down with you two if you like," Yang suggested. Ruby agreed excitedly, but there was a look in Ruby's eyes that silently communicated with Yang.

_"The hell you doing?! Pyrhha? After she broke your heart! And what about Blake,"_

"Relax, I know what I am doing,"

Yang's expression replied. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

**oo0oo**

Well, this is kind of awkward, Yang thought as she quietly sipped her beer. Pyrhha sat across from her idly twirling her straw around the edge of her cocktail, who occasionally looked up at Yang to smile, then look back at her drink. Yang looked over to the table at which Weiss, her sister and Ruby were sat, seeing all parties smiling and chatting amicably. At least she's getting out of her shell, Yang thought again with a happy smile before turning back to Pyrhha.

"Hey Pyr, I just-"

"Yang, can you please let me speak first?" Pyrhha's usual soft friendly tone was replaced with a voice of serious urgency. Yang was about to use the silence as an excuse to escape. All throughout their meal, it was uncomfortable small talk and even more uncomfortable quietness. But now, Yang finally saw they were getting down to what Pyrhha wanted to see her for.

"Sure, go ahead," Yang said, about to take a drink of her beer.

"I'm still in love with you," Pyrhha said.

"Wha-?!" Yang fought with the drink stuck in her throat to get a word out. Violently choking on her, she smacked her chest which seemed to help her throat. Clearing it, she spoke again. "What?"

Even though she was sure Pyrhha was speaking – her mouth was moving anyway and she heard her voice – Yang wasn't paying attention. Their relationship ended on good terms, which it did, but it still destroyed Yang. She had had a lot of flings and relationships, but Pyrhha was the only one she ever really connected with. She was the only one she ever truly loved. But when Pyrhha sat Yang down one night for dinner and told her that her feelings had not only changed, but she felt for someone else, her world came crashing down. This was someone she gave her complete everything to, and it still wasn't enough for Pyrhha.

"-I know it may not be what you want to hear, but I had a lot of time to think about it-"

"Stop." Yang said simply.

"Pardon?"

"I'm going to stop you right there. You don't get to do that, Pyrhha. Do you have any idea how long it took me to get over you? I loved you so fucking much, but that wasn't good enough for you, was it?" Yang growled, her shock getting replaced with anger. This sudden shift in tone somewhat stirred Pyrhha, who looked down in shame. Yang didn't want to lash out at the girl. So instead, she downed her beer, ignoring the bitter taste and stood up. "You're right, that is not what I wanted to hear. I'll see you later," And she left, without another word. Though the soft sobs that came from behind her made her want to turn her around and apologize for her choice of words, she instead pulled out her phone and sent a text message to Blake. After all, even throughout the whole time she spent with Pyrhha, there was only one person she had on her mind.

"That's me just heading home, can we talk when I get back?"

She didn't have to wait long before she got a reply.

"Of course, everything alright? And I am sorry for being grumpy this morning,"

"I'll tell you when I get home,"

**oo0oo**

"A double Highland Park, with water and some ice, please," Winter politely asked the bartender, who nodded once before turning to Weiss. "So, human biology and biomedicine? You sure know how to pick them, Weiss,"

"So you approve of me dating her?!" Weiss squealed, any sense of acting like an adult being replaced with childlike excited anticipation.

"Yes. She seems a bit naïve and childish, but she is sweet and has some brains on her," Winter announced before taking her drink and having a small sip.

"OH MY GOD! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Weiss hugged her big sister tightly, who returned it with soft tenderness. This was the best day ever! Her first girlfriend!

**oo0oo **

"So…that's that," Yang grunted. The minute she got home, she got herself a drink to try and dull the shock. Fresh air didn't help her on the way home, and this alcohol wasn't doing her any favours either, despite her claims. In truth, the only thing that was helping her keep down to earth was Blake who sat across from her, patiently listening. By the time she was finished, she raised her eyebrow looking again at Yang

"You look like you have something else to say, Yang?"

"Damn your perceptiveness, Blake!" Yang jokingly laughed as she shook her fist, before taking on a serious tone. "There is one other thing, it's kinna silly though."

"Tell me,"

"Blake, I'm running on two pints of beer and a few bottles of cider, I doubt you are going to believe a word that's going come out of me," Yang chuckled, sipping a bit of cider before Blake yanked it out of her hand.

"Just tell me…please,"

Sighing and running a hand through her thick mane nervously, she finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. "I like you. I mean, I REALLY like you. These past couple of months have been great fun with you, but…I've also thought a bit more about…being more with you, so… do you want to be my girlfriend?" She blurted all this out faster than Ruby when she got excited about something, and it seemed as though some of this was lost on Bake, but she seemed to hear every word of it. From Blake's view, it was a bit much. Part of her was thinking that this was a weird mixture of grief, anger and alcohol that was causing her to say this. Part of her wanted to hear this, and thought that she was telling the truth. After all, they did do a lot together.

It was this side that took over her decision. She got up and hugged Yang as tightly as she dared, burying her face deep into Yang's shoulder, while the taller girl grasped her with all her strength.

"Yes….oh my god, yes,"

(Notes: Another update to this story! Finally properly hooked up the bees and the rosess! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and happy new year!)


End file.
